Anything Can Happen at Summer Camp
by pusca
Summary: Well, it all started at summer camp... CxC centric, but other character couples as well. Look inside for more details. :
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

He sat on the bench in the park and watched the leaves fall off the trees. Fall used to be his favorite season, but it was hers too. He thought about her golden hair that flowed down her back, the way she laughed and the affectionate look she always gave him. Her sky blue eyes that you could stare at for hours. He had actually been sitting on the bench for around 3 hours just thinking about her. Caleb had broken up with Cornelia because...

'Why did I break up with her again? I loved her... No I _LOVE_ her. I still love her. Why did I do something so stupid!'

With that, he got up and was about to go to her house to apologize, when he heard her voice, along with that of another. It was the voice of a boy. He quickly hid behind a bush as he saw them come toward the bench. She was crying. She sat down on the bench where he had been sitting only moments ago.

"Oh, Adam. Why did he break up with me?" She sobbed. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Shhh. Shhh. It's ok Cornelia. That guy must have been a real jerk to dump someone like you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and you're definitely outgoing. You're a great person. There's nothing wrong with you."

At this point Caleb was pissed at this Adam guy for comforting her and for the fact that he really had been such a jerk.

"If I had a girl like you, I would treat you like a princess. But not in that annoying kind of way."

She laughed a little.

"Thanks. You're pretty good at making someone feel better when their heart was just ripped from their chest." She looked up at him and smiled slightly. She never realized how cute he was. His brown eyes had a certain sparkle to them and his hair looked like the soft fur of a teddy bear. She suddenly had the urge to kiss him, so she did just that. Caleb seeing this almost jumped out from his hiding place but couldn't. Not because he couldn't bring himself to, but because his jacket was stuck on a branch. He felt like his heart was being ripped out slowly and while being ripped out was having lemon juice and salt poured all over it. He had never felt such a great deal of pain and almost cried out but held it in by biting his tongue.

'This must be how that phantom guy from that movie Cornelia and I watched at her house when he saw Christine and Raoul kissing on the roof of the opera house.' He thought. 'What was the name of it again? Oh. Phantom of the Opera. I remember Cornelia loved that movie.' He sighed quietly.

"Whoa... Wh-what was that for." Adam asked breathlessly.

"I guess I never really realized how much I like you." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Hey, uh, you... you think you might wanna go catch a movie or something later? With me? Tonight?" He was blushing a deep shade of red at this point. He had liked Cornelia for a very very long time and was happy that she'd kissed him. No, more than happy. He could jump up on the bench right now and start tap-dancing and singing 'Give My Regards To Broadway,' but he didn't because he didn't want Cornelia to think he was insane, so he just grabbed her hand and led her away from Caleb. Before they left though, he pecked her one more time on the lips, causing a stabbing feeling in Caleb's chest. If they didn't leave soon, Caleb was sure to have a heart attack from all the built up pressure of not being able to pound this guy's face in for touching his Cornelia. But wait, she wasn't his anymore...

'Will I ever be able to face Cornelia again without the thought of those two kissing popping into my head? Will I even be able to win her back? Should I even try?' He sighed, unhooked his jacket from the branch on the bush and sauntered ((I love that word... although I probably spelled it wrong lol)) to the Silver Dragon.

ok! how do u like it ppl?  
this is my first fic so... it's probably not brilliant but it might just get better  
plz review!  
and this IS a CxC story... i just haven't written that part yet lol  
i'll probably finish this story by tonight and have the whole thing posted on here by the end of the week so u dont have to wait too long for chapters or anything, but no guaruntees!  
yes i no it's short, but i'm not good at writing long things cuz then it'd be the whole story in one paragraph lol  
well, that's all for now folks!  
ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

4 years had passed since the incident in the park and throughout those 4 years Caleb had tried to win Cornelia back, but was unsuccessful. After 4 years of beating himself up ((not physically)) and telling himself 'How could you have been so stupid! How could you let her go and not even remember why!' he finally gave up. Now it was on to more important things, like making a little money to buy food and clothing and the necessities. He was looking through the newspaper one morning looking for a job, when something caught his eye. It was an ad for a summer camp saying they needed more counselors desperately and they would pay well. He called the number listed and sighed up to be a camp counselor. Little did he know that at almost that precise moment, all of the W.I.T.C.H. girls were also making a phone call to that same camp to be counselors.

3 WEEKS LATER

WITH THE GIRLS

"C'mon guys! You know I'm the best driver! Why can't I drive?" Irma was upset over the fact that they wouldn't let her drive them to their new home for 3 months.

"Hey it's my car!" Hay Lin was also upset because it was her car and they wouldn't let her drive.

"But you drive like a maniac!" They all laughed at this. It was true. When Hay Lin first got her car, she wanted to take everybody out for ice cream... across town. So Will got to be the lucky one to sit in the passenger seat and see everything that was going up close. They haven't ridden with Hay Lin since.

"Oh you guys are just wimps. I drive just fine!" She said although she knew she drove wildly, so she smiled a little.

"Let's just have Will drive, but we'll have to leave like, now if we want to get there on time." Taranee inquired.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Well... you do drive like a grandma. You're a safe driver... just really really slow." They all giggled.

"But still... Let's just let Will drive because she seems to have a knack for it. A slow one, but one none the less." They laughed again.

"I hope we get to share cabins!" Hay Lin was bubbling over with excitement.

"I hope there are tons of hot guy counselors!" Cornelia grinned.

"Yeah! That'll be sooooo awsome!" They all agreed and started laughing again.

"Ok guys. Let's get ready to go! We'll meet back at the Silver Dragon in an hour!"

With that they all ran to their houses/apartments and started getting ready.

WITH CALEB

Caleb had found out that Matt and Nigel were also going to that camp to be counselors. So they all drove up together. They took Matt's car and Nigel drove.

"I don't know if i can stand babysitting a bunch of kids for 3 whole months!" Caleb said.

"Yeah same here. I'm just doing it for the money." Nigel said concentrating on the road.

"I doing it for both. I don't mind kids, as long as they don't pull my hair or kick me and stuff." They all laughed.

Nigel spotted a car that looked a lot like Hay Lin's. While he was passing it, he looked over at the driver who looked somewhat like Will, but he couldn't quite tell because she was wearing sunglasses and a hat. She was also driving extremely slow for being on the interstate and was getting honked at and passed.

"Hey guys. Doesn't that look like Will?" Caleb and Matt looked out the window but Nigel had already passed them and there were other cars in the way so they couldn't see the car anymore.

"I don't see her." Matt said, slightly disappointed. He kind of missed her. They had broken up about 2 years ago because his band was beginning to hit it off, but then there was an accident causing them to lose 2 of their band members, who were also really close friends. Nigel and Matt didn't start the band up again because they didn't feel there was any replacement for the other two members.

"Huh... Oh well. Maybe it was someone else." Caleb said turning back around

"Yeah..." Matt looked out the window. "Just his imagination I guess..."

WOOT! another chapter done! wowzers i'm going through this fast.  
review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

WITH THE GIRLS

"Look you guys! There it is!" Cornelia pointed out the window.

"Wow!" They all said.

"This place is ginormous!" Hay Lin yelled. They all laughed.

"Look at the size of the pool!" Irma was grinning from ear to ear.

"Haha yeah. It's perfect for the 'water goddess.'" Taranee giggled.

"I guess we know where Irma will always be." They all laughed again.

"Where should I park?"

"Umm... How about right there. Next to that gold Honda on the end." Hay Lin said.

"Ok one sec guys." She took her time pulling into the parking space and then making sure it was perfect. They were all growing impatient. When she had it in a good enough position so they could all open their doors, Cornelia shouted:

"Don't you dare move the car anymore! It's fine!" They all nodded in agreement, so Will shrugged and turned off the ignition. They all stepped out from the car and inhaled deeply.

"Ahhh. Fresh air!" Hay Lin smiled.

"Yeah this is nice! C'mon. Let's go get signed in and see what cabins we'll be staying in."

"Yay!" Hay Lin ran ahead of them all to the main building.

"Somebody's really excited." Will said, but then they all ran to catch up with Hay Lin laughing.

WITH THE BOYS

"Ok. What cabin are you guys in?" Caleb asked Matt and Nigel.

"Umm... I'm in... Monkey." Matt said.

"Newfound." Nigel said.

"Oh. Dang. I'm Corn. I'm in between Newfound and Cobra. So I'm next to Nigel, and I'm sorta close to you Matt." They looked at the map. Nigel's cabin was in between Caleb's cabin and Tool cabin, and Matt's was two away to the right and across the path from Caleb's cabin. It was in between Wilderness cabin and Donkey.

"Eh oh well." Matt said. "We'd better go put our stuff away 'cause we gotta go meet the kids in an hour."

"K see ya later Matt, Nigel." Caleb waved at them and they waved back, then turned and jogged to their cabins.

WITH THE GIRLS

"Ok guys. What are your cabins?" Cornelia asked them all. "Mine's Cobra."

"Aw. I'm Tool." Taranee said.

"Wild." Will said.

"Horse." Hay Lin added.

"International." Irma groaned. "I don't think any of our cabins are close!"

"Well... They sorta are." Cornelia pulled out the map. "Look." They all studied the map.

"Ok. So that's not too bad."

"Nope. Well let's get going! I don't wanna be late!" With that they all left toward their cabins.

As Cornelia were walking and talking a boy with brown hair almost ran them over. He ran into the cabin next to Cornelia's.

"Hey watch where you're go-" She stopped in mid-sentence.

"Cornelia? Hello? Cornelia?"

"Huh... Wha- yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine... I-I thought I just saw... Caleb..."

"Mmhmm... Ok. Well maybe it was just someone who looked like him."

"...Maybe..." She was staring into the distance blankly.

"Ok. We're at your cabin Cornelia. I'll see you later." Taranee waved, pulling Cornelia out of her trance like state. As she opened up the cabin door, a blast of hot air slammed into her.

"Wow it's hot in here." She looked around and saw an air conditioner near the back. She walked over to it and turned it on. Next, she walked over to the bunk bed closest to the door and put her suitcase on top of it. She looked at her watch. It was almost time to go to the mess hall.

"Oh well. I can finish this later." With that she ran outside and towards the mess hall.

GOING TO MEET THE KIDS

WITH THE GIRLS

Cornelia spotted her friends immediately as she entered the humid mess hall. She ran over and sat next to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey! So how's your cabin? Are you next to any hot guys?" Hay Lin nudged her.

"Haha. I'm not sure. This one guy that looked like Caleb though almost ran me over. His cabin is right next to mine."

"OO! Go Corny!" Irma giggled.

"Don't call me that Irma! I hate that name!" Cornelia glared at Irma, while she just made an innocent 'I didn't do anything wrong face' at her.

"Counselors please quiet down!" They turned to look to see who was talking. A lady in her mid-forties was at the front of the mess hall holding a microphone.

"We are about to assign you're campers to you. So please pay attention. Now, before we get started, I would like to fill you in on all that we will be doing this afternoon. I would like to welcome you all to camp Jetix ((don't laugh at me I couldn't think of anything else lol)) I hope you have a wonderful time here and make new friends. Now then, let's get started. First, I would like you to get to know your campers and for them to get to know you so play a little game with them or something so you can become better acquainted. Second, dinner starts at 5:30 so try to be prompt on getting here. Third, after dinner we will be going to a welcoming ceremony that will take place on top of Heaven Hill and you will all meet me and my two co-workers ((don't know what else to call them lol)) in front of the mess hall at 7:00. We should get back around 8:30 or 9:00, and when we get back, prepare your campers for bed and then the counselors will be allowed to come back to the mess hall at 10:00 for their own little welcoming celebration. Attendance is not mandatory but it is a good way to meet all of the other counselors. Alright, I'm done boring you all to death so let's bring in the campers!"

ok well i hope you liked it!  
look down if you want to know how the cabins are 'sitchiated'

Ok folks. This is how the cabins are placed. Their names are where  
they are in correspondence to one another and the counselors, and no  
these are not all the cabins in the camp... they're just the ones  
that matter the most lol

1st row

(Irma & Lizzieinternational)  
(Joeljoy)  
(Hay Linhorse)  
(Eric & Henryelephant)  
(Carsontea)  
(Will & Beckywild)  
(Matt & Tommonkey)

2nd row

(Taraneetool)  
(Nigelnewfound)  
(Caleb & Jefferycorn)  
(Corneliacobra)  
(Paul & Ringopinecone)  
(Jennygrass)  
(Erinlemons)

3rd row

(Geraldfish)  
(Williamcampfire)  
(John & Jacobjingleheimerschmidt) hehe  
(Marylintree)  
(Laura & Meredithpie)  
(Tony & Sampizza)

Ok? so is it all cool now? I just made up random names that came to  
my head lol. well... Enjoi!  
plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

WITH THE BOYS

AFTER THE KIDS HAVE GONE TO BED AND THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY TO THE CELEBRATION

"Hey Matt! MATT!" Matt turned around when he heard his name being called.

"MATT! What are you doing here!"

"Eric? Eric! Hey! How's it goin'?

"Great! Who all is here that you know? Did you come by yourself?"

"Nope. I'm here with Nigel and Caleb. How bout you?"

"I came with my friends Joel, Carson, and Gerald."

"Awesome. So you headed to the celebration?"

"Yup."

"K. I said I'd meet Caleb by that really big tree in front of the mess hall in 10minutes, so i gotta hurry. Haha."

"Haha. K let's go." They jogged down the path towards the mess hall.

"Hey guys. Eric! What are you doing here?" Caleb yelled as he ran over to them when he spotted them.

"I saw this ad in the paper and it said money so... I just thought it'd be more fun than a regular job."

"Yeah same." They all laughed.

"C'mon. Let's go inside. I heard there's lots of good hot food."

"What about 'hot girls'?" Nigel wiggled his eyebrows. They all laughed again.

"I dunno. Why don't we go find out." They all laughed as they jogged inside.

WITH THE GIRLS

"What is took you guys so long!" Cornelia yelled as she saw her friends running toward her. "I've been standing here for like 20minutes waiting for you!"

"Sorry Corny. Some of those campers just won't go to bed." Will apologized

"I know how to handle that. Show them who's boss. Then they'll listen." They giggled a little bit.

"C'mon let's go inside."

"Yeah I wana meet all the hot counselor guys!" Cornelia ran inside.

"Typical Cornelia." Irma sighed and smiled. They laughed and followed her.

"Where'd she go?" They all looked around for Cornelia and saw her flirting with a blonde counselor who looked about their age. ((18))

"Hey guys!" Cornelia waved to them. They ran over.

"Hey Corny. So... Who's this?" They all grinned at her.

"Oh this is Tony. He is the counselor for..." She looked up at him.

"Pizza." He replied.

"That's right! Pizza! Anyway Tony, this is Will..." Will waved. "Irma..." Irma smiled at him and winked. "Taranee..." Taranee gave him a small wave. "And Hay Lin." Hay Lin ran over to him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you!" She grinned.

"Hay Lin is very outgoing." They all laughed.

"Yeah I can see that! Well, I gotta get going. I promised my campers I would tell them a spooky story when I got back but I don't want them up too late so I told them I'd come back early. It was nice meeting you all! See ya around Cornelia!" He flashed her a dazzling smile and walked out the door.

"Isn't he awesome!" She was smiling.

"Yeah! He's so nice too! You're lucky Cornelia. Not even here for an hour and you already have an almost boyfriend." They all giggled.

"Haha almost."

LATER THAT NIGHT WHEN THEY'RE ALL GOING BACK TO THEIR CABINS

"Man that was an awesome party!" Matt shouted as they left the mess hall.

"Yeah it was! And look at all the phone numbers I got!" Nigel held up 4 pieces of paper.

"Dude that's nothing compared to Caleb. Show him how many YOU got Caleb." Eric said.

"Ok one sec." He dug around in his pocket and pulled out 7 pieces of paper.

"Aw man! That's like every girl here's phone number!"

"Haha I know." He put them back in his pocket.

"Aw crap! I think I left something in the mess hall. I'll see ya guys later." Nigel ran back toward the mess hall.

"Dude hold up! I'll come with you! I'm still hungry!" Matt ran after Nigel.

"Well I'll be seein ya Caleb. My cabins over there." Eric walked toward his cabin

"K. See ya!" Caleb shouted and continued on towards his. He had almost reached his cabin when he saw something golden shining in the moon light in front of the cabin next to his. 'I wonder what that is...' He walked a little faster. It took him a minute to realize it was hair. The hair of the girl going into the cabin. 'Hmm... She looks an awful lot like... Cornelia... Nah that's not her... although, she does look a lot like her... it's too dark to tell anyway.' He watched her walk into her cabin. He reached his cabin and walked in and when he did, he saw a bunch of kids on the floor with pillows in their hands and feathers everywhere.

"Hmm... I wonder what could have happened here." They all just stared at him.

"It's ok guys! I'm not mad! We'll clean this up tomorrow. Now get in bed." They all obeyed him and got in bed.

'It's gonna be a loooooong 3months...'

WITH CORNELIA

Cornelia woke up the next morning around 7:00 to the sound of a trumpet being played. She stretched and got up. First she woke up all the girls, then sent them to the showers, along with herself ((she didn't send herself but she went along.)) After they were all clean she looked up what they were going to do today on the schedule.

"Ok guys. Today is gonna be an awesome day. First, we're gonna go eat breakfast, then we're going to go rock climbing, next we'll go to the pool until lunch and then after lunch we'll go back to the pool for another hour. After that we can go creek walking and maybe catch a minnow to keep in our cabin as our cabin pet, then release it at the end of the week. Then it's time for dinner. After dinner you can do pretty much anything you want until bed. sound fun?"

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

"Alright then! Let's get going!" They all ran out of the cabin behind Cornelia.

LATER THAT DAY AT THE ROCK CLIMBING WALL  
WITH CALEB

"Ok everyone we're going to learn archery." They all looked up at him excited. 'Ha! Piece of cake!' He thought.

"Follow me to the climbing wall. The campers before us aren't done at the archery section yet so we can cheer people on at the climbing wall. Ready?"

"Yay!" They all screamed.

"Let's go!"

Caleb jogged over to the climbing wall with his campers. The campers from this cabin were watching somebody climb the wall. She was doing really well too. Caleb asked one of the little girls who was climbing.

"Dats Cornewia. She da counswer." The girl said past her thumb that she was sucking. ((she wasn't really little, but she sucked her thumb anyway.))

Caleb's eyes widened slightly and he looked up. It had to be Cornelia. She had long golden hair that was swaying in the wind and looked very athletic. When she reached the top, she pulled herself up and sat down.

"And that, ladies, is how you climb the rock wall." She was smiling.

"CORNELIA! CORNELIA!" Caleb was shouting up to her. She looked around for the source of the voice. Then she spotted him. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. She grinned from ear to ear and shouted down.

"CALEB!" He smiled knowing that she'd heard him. She looked around for a way down and saw one of the gliding thingies ((the ones where you grab onto a handle thing and slide down on a wire, like something you'd see in a James Bond movie or something lol)) and grabbed onto it. As she was sliding down Caleb ran over to where she would land. When she got close enough to the bottom to where if she let go she wouldn't break her legs, she let go of the handle thing. Caleb ran over to where she was falling and caught her in a hug ((not like the way he caught Will in It Resumes, it was just like a hug, except she sort of flew into him lol and her feet aren't touching the ground, he's sort of hugging her around the waist and she around his neck))

"What are you doing here Caleb?" She was still grinning from ear to ear and all the campers were interested now.

"I came to make some money. What about you?" He was also grinning.

"Same. Wow... How long has it been since we last saw each other?" She asked.

"I don't know. Probably about 2 years. You guys haven't had to go you-know-what in a really long time." ((he meant W.I.T.C.H. just in case you didnt know))

"Wow. 2 years..." They remembered they were still holding onto each other so he put her down and broke their embrace.

"So what's your cabin?" He asked her.

"Cobra."

"Really? Mine's Corn. They're right next to each other."

"Wow! That's great! Hey maybe we can do something later. While the kids are playing tonight. You know just like old times! The other girls are here too, ya know."

"Really? I haven't seen them. I came up with Matt and Nigel and Eric's here too."

"OO. Will's gonna be happy!" They laughed. "And i bet Hay Lin and Taranee will be excited too."

"Yeah." They were both still smiling. One of the boys cleared his throat.

"Ahem. I hate to break up this reunion but... When can we go to the archery station, Caleb?"

"Oh crap. I completely forgot about the time. Sorry guys. Sorry Cornelia. We can catch up later."

"I'd like that. It was good to see you, Caleb." She grinned.

"Yeah. It was good to see you too." He grinned back and left. She watched him leave, still smiling.

"Cornelia has a boyfriend! Cornelia has a boyfriend!" The little girls were giggling.

"Hey! He's not my boyfriend... He used to be though..." Her smile faded. The little girls stared at her than got bored so they began playing tag while they waited till it was time to go to the pool. Cornelia looked back in the direction Caleb had gone.

'Maybe he can finally explain to me why he broke up with me...'

oo! another one done!  
review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

WARNING WARNING WARNING! SHORT CHAPTER ALERT! BEWARE!

WITH CALEB

Caleb practically skipped to the archery station. It was great to see Cornelia again

'And damn did she look good!' He was still grinning from when he left her till when he was showing his campers how to shoot with a bow and arrow. They all gave him funny looks, but he didn't care. He was just happy that he had gotten to see the beautiful Earth Goddess that he'd fallen in love with so many years ago.

I warned you it was short

Hehe I'm so bad…

Anyway… CHAPTER SIX IS IN PROGRESS!

YAY!

-Pusca


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ((yay!))**

WITH CORNELIA

"Ok guys. Dinner is in an hour and half, so you can go play until then, but meet me back here in 1 hour, ok?"

"Ok Cornelia!" They all said in unison and ran away laughing and chasing each other. She watched them play for a little while, and then turned around to go find Caleb. As she turned and took one step, she ran into somebody. ((oh I bet you think you know!)) She looked up to see Caleb grinning down at her. ((if you guessed Caleb… you were right! Lol))

"Ahh, just the person I was looking for." Cornelia smiled at him.

"So… We have an hour to do whatever you want… so… What do you want to do?"

"Really? Anything I want? Hmm… Now that's a toughy… I'd have to say…" She tapped her chin for moment. "Canoeing."

"Canoeing? Now? You want to go canoeing for an hour?" He looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"No. We can take the canoe out, then we can catch up while we just kinda drift. Sound good."

"Sure. Let's go." And off they went. It took about five minutes to get to the canoe place, so they now had only about 50minutes to catch up. Better hurry!

Once they were out on the water, they paddled to the middle of the lake. Once they were in the middle, they set down their paddles in the boat and leaned back. ((not on each other, they're on opposite sides and they are now facing each other.))

"So… Where should we start?" Caleb asked.

"Ok… I know… I have a question for you." Cornelia said getting up and leaning forward.

"Why did you break up with me? Did I do something wrong? Was there… Is there something wrong with me?" She looked at him with a dead serious face. He knew this was coming and braced himself, but it still stung. He sighed.

"I knew you were going to ask me that…"

"Answer the question, Caleb."

"Ok ok… You're gonna be really pissed at me for saying this but… I don't know… I honestly don't know… How dumb is that? I know I'm an idiot, and when I realized my mistake… I was gonna go talk to you and tell you how much of an idiot I was but…" He trailed off.

"You're right I am pissed, but why didn't you come talk to me?" She was looking at him with a frustrated expression.

"Be-because I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because… of… him…" Caleb was looking down. All the pain of what he had seen that fall day was now flooding back to him in a very painful wave.

"Who?" She was looking at him curiously.

"… Adam… I saw you two, Cornelia… I was there… I had just been sitting on the bench where you two were sitting, thinking about you for hours. Trying to figure out why I had been so stupid… And then I heard your voice and I was about to go to you but then I heard his voice… So I hid in the bushes… And I heard it all… Saw it all…" He looked up at her. Her frustrated expression had turned to sympathy. He looked away from her, not baring to stare into those two pools of crystal blue.

"Oh Caleb, why didn't you tell me this sooner? I can't believe you saw that… I know if I had seen you kissing another girl, I would have been devastated. Caleb…" He looked back at her.

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. You have no reason to be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry. I made a stupid choice and I've had to live with it since then. I'm so sorry Cornelia, for anything I might have put you through with our break up." She gave him a small smile.

"I forgive you." He smiled a little, too. All of a sudden his watch beeped.

"Oh crap! It's 7:00. We gotta go." They grabbed their paddles and paddled back to shore. Once on shore they sprinted back to where the campers were, narrowly beating them there.

LATER AFTER DINNER AND THE CAMPERS ARE ASLEEP

IT IS 12:32am AND 15 NO 16 SECONDS.

WITH CALEB

Caleb woke up to the sound of a cabin door shutting. He thought it was just the wind, but then he heard footsteps. Did one of his campers just leave? He quietly got out of bed, so not to disturb the rest of them and silently walked to the door. He opened it as quietly as he could and stepped outside. He saw someone turn the corner but it was too dark to tell who. He followed them down the hill toward the pool. The person went over to the pool, rolled up their pajama pants and stuck their feet in the water. As soon as they did this the pool lights came on and Caleb saw who it was. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"What are you doing up, Cornelia?"

"I couldn't sleep.

"What are you doing up, Cornelia?"

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"I heard your door open and I thought it was one of my campers, so I followed you here, and now we're sitting here talking." She laughed.

"So… Are we ok? You and me I mean?" He asked, sort of hesitantly.

"Yeah. We're ok. Better than ok, we're great." She turned and smiled at him. They stayed there talking for a couple of hours. When they both started to get tired they got up and walked back to their cabins together.

"I'll see you tomorrow Cornelia."

"'K. See ya." They smiled at each other and went inside their cabins.

'What a great day.' They both thought and went to bed.

Ok! Chapter six done! Chapter 7 & 8 coming very soon to a computer near you!

-Pusca


	7. Chapter 7

I decided to post 7 and 8 separately instead of adding 2 chapters at a time since this one is soooooooooooooooooo long. Enjoi and please review if you want me to continue this story, because without reviews, I can't post if I don't know that people like it! So please review! Thank you and enjoi this chapter!

**Chapter 7**

WITH WILL AND THE OTHER COUNSELOR BECKY

"Will. Will! WILL!" Becky was shaking her and yelling at the top of her lungs, trying to wake Will up.

"Ugh… Five more minutes…" Will answered groggily. She turned around and faced the other way, putting a pillow over her head. Becky grabbed the pillow off of Will's head, threw off the blanket, and grabbed Will's ankles and pulled. Will screamed before she hit the ground. ((She was on bottom bunk by the way))

"Ouch! Ok! Ok! I'm up! I'm up!" She rubbed her elbow, which she had landed on.

"Geez! You didn't have to try and kill me!" Will said, looking up, annoyed.

"Sorry, Will. It was the only way to get you up." Becky smiled innocently. Will sighed and then got up smiling.

"You do know that now I have to get you back."

"Ha-ha good luck. I'm a light sleeper."

"Maybe it won't be while you're sleeping." Will grinned mischievously. Becky laughed.

"Come on Will. Get dressed and let's go. The girls have been waiting for 15minutes."

"Oh they can wait just a little longer." With that Becky left and Will got dressed.

ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER

"Ok everybody! Are you ready to go have fun after breakfast!" Will yelled smiling wide.

"YAY!" All the girls yelled excitedly and ran toward the mess hall.

"Ha-ha, kids." Becky laughed. They began walking toward the mess hall.

"So, how old are you Becky? I could never really tell. I'm 18." Will looked at her.

"I'm 16. Just turned 16 actually. My birthday was the week before we came here."

"Oh ok. 'Cause I thought you looked a little bit younger than me but I wasn't sure.

"Yeah." They walked on in silence. Suddenly, Will turned around. She didn't know why, but was surprised to see a familiar face walking toward her, although not seeing her.

"Oh my god…" She said quietly.

"What? What is it?" Becky turned around too.

"That's… That's one of my best friends ex-boyfriends! I haven't seen him for years! Neither has she! Ooh she's gonna be happy. Hey Eric! ERIC!" Will yelled waving. Eric looked up.

"Wha-… Will…? Will! Hey!" He ran up to her. "Hey Will! How are you?"

"I'm great! You?"

"Fine. Your counseling?"

"Yeah. So you are too?"

"Yup. Wow… This is great! How long has it been?"

"Too long! I know someone who'd be really happy to see you!" She winked at him.

"You mean… Hay Lin's here?" His face brightened up a little.

"Yup. She's the counselor for Horse cabin." His mouth dropped open a little.

"THAT'S Hay Lin? Wow! She's changed! A LOT! I never really saw her face though… so I guess I wouldn't know if her face has changed at all… I should go see her later…"

"Yeah! You should! She'd really like it if you did."

"Yeah, ok. I will! I gotta go now though. I'll see ya later Will! It was good talking to you." He started to leave but then turned around. "Oh and by the way… Matt's here." Then he ran off toward the mess hall. She stood stalk still. Her eyes wide and mouth open slightly. She looked like a surprised statue. Becky waved her hand in front of Will's face and snapped a couple times.

"Hello… Will… Snap out of it."

"Huh… Oh sorry." She shook her head and started walking briskly to the mess hall.

"Hey wait up! Will! Hey, what's going on? Who's Matt?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend…"

"Oh… What happened?"

"Long story."

"I've got time." Will was getting frustrated now. She didn't like talking about this painful topic.

"I… I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Aw come on. I won't tell anybody." Will turned around angrily, fists clenched.

"I said NO!" With that she walked away, leaving Becky standing there looking surprised, hurt, and confused.

WITH ALL THE W.I.T.C.H. GIRLS LATER THAT DAY BEFORE DINNER

"So Eric's really here!" Hay Lin said excitedly.

"Yeah… and… Matt…" They all looked over at Will sympathetically. They knew that Matt had broken her heart when he left her to go on some band tour, only to come back 3months later because of the death of two band members. They weren't going to start another band and she didn't understand why he didn't ask her back out because she knew he still loved her. He promised her he always would, and she knew he wasn't lying.

"Maybe… you should try talking to him about it… I talked to Caleb about our break up and now we're friends again." Cornelia offered

"Caleb's here too?" They all said.

"Yeah… Didn't I tell you guys?"

"NO!" They all said.

"Oh… I could have sworn I did… Oh well now you know."

"Well… Then could that mean that maybe… Nigel's here too?" Taranee asked hopefully.

"You know… I think he actually is… I think Caleb said something about them all coming down here together…" Taranee perked up when she heard this.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I have to go to the main building and see how Lizzie's doing."

"Isn't she the other counselor?"

"Yeah. Turns out she's really allergic to bees and they're not sure if she can stay here or not. They said they might call in another counselor who offered to come here but they didn't have enough space for them."

"Ok. See ya later, Irma."

"Bye guys. I'll be back in a few minutes."

WITH IRMA

She walked along quickly. She and Lizzie were already good friends and she wanted to make sure she was okay. As she walked into the lobby, a senior counselor ((that'll just be a person who is in charge of other things instead of campers)) shouted across the lobby to her.

"IRMA! COME HERE! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Am I in trouble?" The lady laughed a little.

"No no. It's about Lizzie. They had to take her to the hospital." Irma covered her mouth and gasped.

"Oh my god! Is she ok?"

"She will be but she needs special attention, so we called in another person to take her place. Now I know you may think you can handle the campers on your own, but you're dealing with younger children so we need more than one counselor. Now it's a boy, but I trust you are mature enough not to "do" anything with him, if you know what I mean." She raised her eyebrows at Irma. "Now, his name is Martin ((I don't know his last name! Ack! So I'll make it up.)) Daft." Irma's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" The senior counselor raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem, Irma?" Irma smiled weakly. She knew if she had an outburst that they would kick her out for being unruly and potentially dangerous for the campers to be around.

"No… Not at all… Go on." So the lady continued.

"Now we normally don't put boys and girls in the same cabin, but we have no choice. We want two counselors for every cabin with small children. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now Martin is already in the cabin unpacking, so I'd like you to go meet him. He's a very nice young man and I'm sure you two will get along great. Just don't get along too well, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll go meet Martin then take the kids to dinner." She was smiling sheepishly. She thought she was going to die.

"Alright then, I'll see you at supper. Bye!" Irma walked out the door at a normal pace, but once she was around the corner, she broke into a run. By time she got back to the other girls, she was completely out of breath and had to take a couple of minutes to lay on the ground and pant.

"Whoa Irma, you ok?" Taranee asked.

"Yeah. You look like you just ran a really long race and lost." Hay Lin said.

"I... Am going… To die…" They all looked at her inquisitively.

"What do you mean?" Will questioned.

"My… old… roommate… had to go… to the hospital… My new… roommate… is… is…" She didn't even want to say it.

"Is what?" They all asked.

"Ma... Ma… Mar… Martin…" They all gasped, but then started giggling quietly so Irma couldn't hear them, but it didn't work because before they knew it they were laughing hysterically and grabbing each others arms and shoulders trying to stay up.

"Hey! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry but… yeah it is!" Hay Lin said laughing even harder.

"Ooh you guys are gonna pay." Irma stood up.

"Water!" Suddenly a huge wave came up from the lake they were sitting next to and crashed into them, soaking them thoroughly.

"Hey!" Cornelia yelled.

"Irma!" They all yelled at her.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I hit you? My bad." She said sarcastically.

They all glared at her. Seeing them all soaking wet and glaring at her got Irma laughing and soon the rest were laughing too. Suddenly somebody's watch beeped.

"Oh crap it's time for dinner! Let's go!" They all ran up the slope leading down to the lake and rushed to dinner.

LATER THAT NIGHT WITH THE GIRLS, ALL THE CAMPERS ARE IN BED

"Hmm… That's strange… I didn't see Martin at dinner. Thank God!" Irma sighed, relieved. "Ugh… I don't want to go back to my cabin though…"

"Oh come on. It won't be that bad." Hay Lin said, although in her head she was thinking what a funny movie type thing this would make.

"Hey! HEY! YOU GIRLS! GET BACK TO YOUR CABINS!" Some grumpy old lady was shouting at them.

"Oh my god…" Irma whimpered.

"Good Luck Irma."

"Have fun Irma!" They all waved at her and left. She dragged her feet back to her cabin. 'I can't believe it! Martin! Of all people it had to be Martin!' She was looking down and didn't see the person in front of her.

"Oof!" She fell down. "Sorry I wasn't looking wher-" She looked up at the person she had run into. 'Wow he's hot!' He had longish blonde hair, his ear pierced, and piercing blue eyes that she could see even in the dark. The moon also helped her to see his eyes, but who needs little details! 'Is this my reward for having to put up with Martin for 3 whole months? Because if it is… keep the rewards coming!'

"I'm sorry! Here let me help you up." He held out his hand to her.

"Thanks. It's not your fault; I wasn't looking where I was going." She smiled at him.

"So… What are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask the same about you." He laughed a little. "I was just thinking."

"Yeah me too." She sat down on the ground. "So, what cabin are you?"

"Joy. I'm Joel by the way."

"Irma."

"Irma… Wow…"

"What?" She looked at him curiously as he sat down next to her.

"Well, I used to have a HUGE crush on this girl named Irma back in Junior High."

"Really."

"Yup. Irma Lair. That was her name." She gasped.

"What?"

"That's… that's my name! That's me! You went to Sheffield!"

"Oh my god! Irma! I thought you looked familiar! Oh man now I feel like such an idiot." He laughed. "Yeah I went to Sheffield."

"Wow! It's a small world after all." He laughed again.

"Hey well I gotta go. It was good seeing you again Irma! We should do something sometime."

"Yeah. That'd be awesome! See ya around, Joel."

"See ya." He walked away towards the cabin next to hers and went in. 'Now THIS is the best reward ever!' She was still smiling and got up. She walked inside the cabin. She turned on a small light that was on her bunk bed.

"Irma?" A familiar sleepy voice said from above. 'Oh… My… God…' She thought as she saw him. 'He's…'

---------------------------

OH NO! I STOPPED IN MID THOUGHT! WHAT EVER SHALL YOU DO!

Read the next chapter lol

Hope you enjoi this story! And if you do… review! Otherwise I will stop posting it. I won't stop writing it, because this entertains me, but I will stop posting it on here, unless I can get reviews so I have conformation that people actually enjoy this.

Ciao!

-Pusca


	8. Chapter 8

Ok. I was convinced to do more CxC action in this chapter, so this is mostly CxC and it's going to be another long one. Although I was going to wait until maybe… chapter 9 to focus back on them a lot, an idea struck me so I'm going to use it 'cause otherwise I'll forget what it was lol. Also, this will be the last chapter I will add until I get at least up to 7 reviews, and more than that is great too! ; P((I know that 7 is not a lot, but I need to know what people think of my story and what they think should happen, what I should change, etcetera etcetera.)) So until I get a few more reviews, I can't post anymore. I don't mean to sound mean or whatever, but I like it when people say they like what I'm writing lol ; P. I'm sorry to everybody that can't wait for the next chapter but it is most likely in progress and as soon as those reviews come in... I'll post it: D. The good news is, is that while I'm waiting, I will be writing more chapters, which I'm working on 9 AND 10 right now ((yes that's right, two at a time)). Other bad news is, is that I might start updating one chapter at a time instead of two, I'm still pondering if I should do that or not… well… that's all! Enjoi!

**Chapter 8**

"Irma?" A familiar, annoying, sort of high pitched, sleepy voice said from above. 'Oh… My… God…' She thought as she saw him. 'He's…' Suddenly he sat up and yawned. He jumped down from his bed ((he had top bunk)) and practically skipped over to her. He hugged her and said in a deeper, more manly voice:

"Hey baby cakes! How long has it been? It's so good to see you!" She just stood there. 'Oh my god he's hot! What the hell happened to him! Where are his glasses! Holy crap! He's ripped!' She finally sort of returned the hug and felt his now strong arms embrace her even tighter.

"Umm… H-hey… M-Martin…" She stuttered.

"Wow Irma! Besides the fact that you've gotten even more gorgeous, you haven't changed a bit!"

"Heh heh… uh… Thanks… Look I gotta go to bed… so… see ya tomorrow…"

"Yeah ok. Sleep tight!"

"Uhh… Yeah… You… You too…" With that they both got into bed ((separate beds of course! Lol)) and went to sleep.

**WITH CORNELIA**

She walked slowly back to her cabin, kicking small rocks slightly as she went along. She was thinking about how odd it was that everyone was here. All there old crushes or in Irma's case, Martin who had a crush on her. She shook her head slightly. 'It's just a coincidence.' She looked up as she approached her cabin door. She looked over at Caleb's cabin. Something in front of his cabin caught her eye. It looked like a person lying on the ground looking at the stars. She walked over to them.

"Caleb?" She tried to get a glimpse of the face. The person jumped a little and looked up at her.

"Oh hey Cornelia." Yep, it was Caleb. He sat up. "What are you doing up?"

"I was with the girls. What about you?"

"Just thinking about how cool it must be to be a regular kid. I never really got a childhood…" She sat down next to him, looking curious and intrigued.

"What do you mean?" She cocked her head a little.

"Well, you see when I was little; we were already rebelling against Phobos, so I didn't really have time to be a regular kid who got to run around and play with my friends and stuff. I was already being trained to be a soldier. As I got older, they said they saw how quickly I caught on to things and that I was a natural leader, so I became the rebel leader like my dad was. So my whole childhood was spent learning how to fight and lead. When I watch all the campers play, I sometimes wish I'd had that, but it's fun to be able to play games with them now and teach them how to shoot a bow and arrow and you know, things like that." He looked over at her and she had her mouth slightly opened and her eyebrows raised. She looked sympathetic for him. Suddenly, she reached over and pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry Caleb." He was surprised at first, but then returned her hug.

"You wanna take a walk?" He asked, breaking their embrace.

"Sure." They stood up and walked quietly toward the lake.

"So, have you done any more ice skating competitions since the last time we talked?"

"Yeah. I won a ton of them too." They both laughed a little. He was trying desperately to think of something to say to her, but his mind was blank.

"So what's been your favorite part about this camp." She asked him, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hmm… Well, I really like teaching my campers how to do new things, but my favorite part was being able to see you again." He glanced over at her. She blushed, but he couldn't see.

"Yeah, mine too." She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back, and they both continued walking. They finally reached the lake and just stood there looking at it. It was beautiful the way the moonlight hit the water and reflected on the trees. The sound of the crickets chirping and the small breeze that rustled the leaves in the trees and the grass was soothing and peaceful.

"I could just stay out here forever." Cornelia said sighing.

"Yeah it's great out here." Caleb sat down on the ground and looked up at the stars. Cornelia joined him but she laid down and looked up with her hands behind her head. He looked over at her. 'She looks beautiful, as usual. I can't believe I let her go… she'll never want me back… I can't believe you can still find yourself in love with somebody who you haven't seen for four years.' He sighed quietly and looked up again. 'What's going on in that head of his? He looks so sad sometimes… I just wish he'd tell me… It can't just be about his childhood… It's deeper than that, I can tell…' She bit her lip. 'Should I ask him?'

"So… How are you doing?" She almost smacked herself in the head. 'Oh yeah, Cornelia, that'll get you some answers!'

"I know what you're asking, Cornelia. I don't wanna talk about it." He didn't say it cruelly, but she could tell he really didn't wanna talk about it.

"K." He was a little surprised that she didn't argue or urge him to continue. All of a sudden, they heard a growling sound.

"What was that?" Cornelia looked in the direction it had come from. Caleb looked down.

"Heheh... I think it was my stomach..." He laughed a little.

"I can fix that." Cornelia sat up and stretched her arms out in front of her. "Earth!" Suddenly a tree started to grow. It was an apple tree. Caleb watched while the tree grew taller and he watched to buds turn into flowers and the flowers turn into apples. She used her Telkenisis to get an apple off the tree and it fell into her hand. She wiped it off on her shirt and handed it to Caleb.

"Thanks." He grinned at her.

"No problem."

"I really love-" Her heart started to speed up. "Your power." She was a little disappointed. 'Wait... why am I dissappointed? Do I still like Caleb?'

"It's awesome how you can just grow beautiful plants whenever you want. I wish I could do something like that." He took a bite out of his apple. "Wow! This is really good."

"I try." They both laughed a little. 'I can't believe it... after all these years... I'm still not over him?'

"Hey Cornelia."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything you want." She bit her lip. 'What's he going to ask me?'

"Did you ever learn how to swim?"

"Oh..."

"What is it? Are you still not able to swim? I could teach you... if you want..."

"Really? You'd do that? For me?"

"Sure. Why not? Before the summer's over, maybe we can come swim in this lake, even though people aren't allowed to, it'd still be fun."

"Yeah... I'd like that... So when will you start teaching me?"

"Name a time and day and I'll do it."

"How 'bout... After everyone's asleep?"

"Sure. When should we start? How often do you want to do it?"

"How 'bout we start tomorrow and every day. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's great. You got yourself a deal." He held out his hand playfully. She laughed and shook it. She felt a spark when she touched his hand. She tried not to react. Little did she know that he'd felt the same thing.

"Well... We'd better head back."

"Yeah it's really late now I bet." He got up and then helped her up. Again they both felt a spark. They walked side by side back to their cabins, their hands brushing against each other every once and a while, but they didn't care. 'I wish this moment could last forever...' They both thought. When they finally got back to their cabins, they didn't know what to do to say goodnight to each other. Should we hug? Kiss on the cheek? Shake hands? They ended up just waving and entering their cabins. 'Too bad every day can't end like this day... perfect...' Cornelia thought.

"Ooh! Cornelia was out late with her _boyfriend _again!" A little girl said.

"Hey! He's not my boyfriend! And what are you still doing up?"

"We were waiting for you to come back and tell us about your date with your _boyfriend_." Another girl answered.

"We weren't on a date, he's not my boyfriend, we were just talking, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you guys, and you guys need to get to sleep now or you'll be too tired to have fun tomorrow. Now please... GO. TO. SLEEP."

They all giggled and went to sleep. Cornelia crawled ((memory lapse! is that how you spell crawl? I can't remember!)) into her bed and thought about what all had happened that day. She eventually fell into a deep peaceful sleep and dreamt about her and Caleb. He was teaching her to swim and they eventually confessed to each other that they were still in love with the other. She was smiling in her sleep the whole time.

Ok I'm gonna stop there because

A.) I'm hungry

B.) I have to, or else I'll write until the very end, which will make this an exceptionally long chapter and would take forever for me to finish.

And

C.) I'd like you to review about my story so I know if people like it or not

That is all.

Please review. And I'll have Chapter 9 & 10 done soon so I can post them sometime...

not for a while maybe, depending on how quickly i get those reviews lol

I'm sorry I keep saying things about the reviews and it's probably getting annoying, but I want to get my point across that I loves reviews! lol

well... that's all!

ciao!

Pusca


	9. Chapter 9

_YAY! CHAPTER 9! Lol ok so I'm like… REALLY! Hyper right now so this is going to be a "fun" Chapter… maybe… if I can control myself then I won't write random stupid things, but… you never know with me so… we'll see how it turns out. Also… since I am sooooooooo hyper… it won't take me long to write this chapter because I'm typing faster…. Like now… and… now and now and now! And NOW! Lol ok ok I'm done I'm done… NOT! Ok I'm going to go burn off a little energy because I don't want to scare people. Also, I would just like to say that I'm super sorry that it has taken me SO long to update. I've been really busy with school and stuff and I did something to my other Chapter 9 document so I had to rewrite it… And I know I promised I would update as soon as I got 7 reviews… and I didn't… so… I would just like to apologize for the delay and thank everyone who left me a review. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! And now… presenting…. Drum roll please… drum roll_

**Chapter 9**

WITH CORNELIA

It had been a week since Caleb and Cornelia had made their deal at the lake. So far, Cornelia was making good progress in her swimming lessons. She now knew how to dog paddle and she just mastered floating on her back. It was about 10:30pm, their usual meeting time, and they were standing on the side of the pool.

"Ok Cornelia. Today I'm going to teach you how to tred water. It is probably the most important stroke you'll learn."

"Ok. I'm ready."

"Great. Let's get started." He walked over to the shallow end and climb down the stairs into the pool. She followed suit. The water was cool and refreshing on a hot evening like that one. Caleb began talking to her about how to move her arms and legs together in a kind of butterfly motion. He then demonstrated for her and then let her try. They practiced in the shallow water, because Cornelia said she wasn't quite ready to go into the deep end yet. Caleb told her it was fine and that she could try whenever she was ready.

"Hmm… It looks good so far… try not to take such little strokes… stretch your arms more to the sides… There that's better… Good! Good! Great you're doing fantastic!" She smiled.

"I always was a fast learner." He smiled too.

"I can tell. You've made excellent progress. Hey, how 'bout a little celebration? I can go get some cookies from dinner if you want…"

"Sure! That sounds great right now."

"Ok I'll be back in a minute." He got out of the pool and jogged toward the mess hall. When he finally got there, he quietly opened the door and tip toed into the kitchen. He grabbed two chocolate chip cookies. He was about to leave when he thought of something. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed two cartons of milk. He opened up the door leading into to the cafeteria and ran into somebody.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Meanwhile, Cornelia was beginning to wonder what was taking Caleb so long. She got out of the pool and grabbed her towel. She was walking past the deep end and stepped on the watery spot that Caleb had left when he got out. She slipped and screamed as she fell into the 10ft deep water. She went down like a rock, but hit the bottom with enough force that it bounced her back up to the surface.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! CALEB! SOMEONE! I'M DROWNING! HELP!" She went under again. She was fighting to stay afloat, but she couldn't remember how to tred water at that moment. She was flailing and screaming. She gulped in a huge amount of water as she went under again, this time, though, she couldn't seem to get back up and she was running out of breath.

"Why aren't you in your cabin, huh? Thought you would sneak out and steal food, huh? Well, you know what we do to people like you? We-" The person yelling at Caleb was cut off by frantic screaming coming from the direction of the pool.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! CALEB! SOMEONE! I'M DROWNING! HELP!" Caleb knew that voice.

"CORNELIA!" He pushed the person aside and ran as fast as he could toward the pool. He could hear her splashing, and then suddenly, there was silence.

"NO! CORNELIA!" He reached the gate surrounding the pool and ripped the door open. Once he was inside, he didn't even look for where she was, he just dove in. The guy who'd been yelling at him had followed. Caleb opened his eyes once he was under. Everything was extremely blurry, but he could see the faint color of Cornelia hair down at the bottom of the deep end. He swam to her as fast as he could. Once he reached her, he gathered her in his arms and kicked for the surface. As he broke the surface, the man reached down and grabbed Cornelia from Caleb so he could get out. Caleb climbed out of the pool as fast as he could and ran to Cornelia, who had been set down on the ground by the man.

"Oh my god, Cornelia! Is she breathing! Answer me! Is she breathing!" The man was in a kind of shock and just sort of shook his head slightly.

"NO! I won't let her die!" Caleb tried to think of what to do. 'No! I can't lose her! I won't lose her! But why is my mind drawing a blank? Why can't I think of what to do!' Suddenly it hit him. 'CPR!' He pinched Cornelia's nose and bent down. He blew into her mouth, and then pressed on her stomach to get out any water that she swallowed. When she didn't cough up any water, he repeated this. He did this for about 10 minutes. The man who had been watching this whole thing finally let out a sigh.

"Son, you're going to have to let her go… There's nothing you can do… She's gone… I'm sorry…" The man, even though he didn't know Cornelia, began to cry silently for her death.

"No… I can't… I won't…" Caleb whispered. He felt like crying, but then suddenly, a sort of inner strength seemed to build up in him, and he suddenly became angry at the man for thinking and saying something so absurd.

"NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! I WILL SAVE HER!" He began doing his "ritual" again. All of a sudden, Cornelia began coughing as he was about to blow into her mouth again.

"Cornelia?" He breathed in and held it.

"Caleb…" She uttered feebly. She looked up into Caleb's eyes. He picked her up and hugged her.

"Cornelia you're ok! Oh thank god!" He felt a monstrous wave of relief go over him.

"You're a hero, boy! You did it! You saved her!" The man was crying again. "I've never seen such a miracle before! Brilliant! You're off the hook for taking that stuff from the cafeteria and I'm sorry I was so pissy about it." With that, the man ran off to go tell about Caleb's heroic rescue of a drowning girl. Cornelia was staring in the direction the man had just run. She suddenly felt Caleb shake a little.

"Caleb? Are you ok?" He had let himself go, but only for a second. He took a deep breath and discreetly wiped the tears off his face so she wouldn't be able to tell he was crying.

"Yeah I'm fine but are you ok? I tried to get here sooner but that man wouldn't let me leave… I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault. I just slipped that's all. I was just getting out to go find you."

"Yeah but I left you here alone, and I knew that you couldn't swim if a situation like this were to happen… this is all my fault… I'm really sorry Cornelia…" He looked down. He felt horrible. If he hadn't left her by herself, then she wouldn't have had to get out to look for him. He looked up just in time to see her leaning toward him. His heart sped up, but then he realized she was just hugging him. He was a little disappointed, but he still liked the feelings of her arms being around him. He hugged her back. 'I can't believe I almost lost her…' His grip on her tightened slightly. Eventually, their embrace broke and they stood up, Caleb helping Cornelia up.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"No I'm fine, but thanks any- WHOA!" She started to fall, but he caught her. He put her arm around him and wrapped his arm around her waist so he could help her walk.

"Thanks… again…" She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"No problem." They began walking slowly toward their cabins. On the way they talked about her swimming lessons and decided that maybe they'd better postpone them for a while. Suddenly, Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin came running up to them.

"Oh my god Cornelia we heard what happened! Are you ok!" They all stared at her with concerned looks on their faces.

"Yeah I'm fine. I almost drowned, but luckily Caleb was there." She glanced up at him. She could see him smile a little.

"Yeah he's ALWAYS there for her." Irma whispered to Taranee, giggling.

"We're glad you're ok Cornelia." They all hugged her. She hugged them back with her free arm, which was rather challenging.

"Well I'm really really tired now, so I think I'm gonna just go to bed. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Ok?"

"See you then Corny!" Irma said. They began to walk away when suddenly Will remembered something.

"Hey Cornelia?"

"Yeah?" She and Caleb turned around.

"Do you want me to have Jeffery come see you? He's over by our cabins right now, talking to Martin. I don't think he knows yet…"

"Yeah that'd be great. Tell him to just let himself in."

"Ok. See ya later." Caleb was wondering why Cornelia would want to see his roommate, Jeffery, so he asked.

"Why do you need to see Jeffery? I didn't even know you knew him."

"How do you know him?" She was avoiding the topic.

"He's my roommate…"

"Oooh…" She bit her lip.

"So… How do you know him?"

"Well… Uh… He's… Umm…" Now Caleb was growing impatient.

"He's what?"

"He's… My… Boyfriend…" She slowly looked up at him. He just stared ahead and acted nonchalant, but she could see his expression change.

"Oh. Well he said he'd been dating this really pretty girl that was a counselor here, but he never told me who…"

"Caleb I'm sorry… I should have told you…"

"Why? It's not like we're anything more than just friends… I don't care who you date. I'm happy for you." He smiled at her. She could tell it was fake. 'Now I feel bad… but I shouldn't… should I? I mean he asked…'

"Well, we're here. Do you want me to help you inside?"

"Yeah, I still feel really weak." He carefully opened up the cabin door, so as not to wake up the campers. He quietly walked over to her bed and helped her lay down. He grabbed the blanket and put it over her. As he was getting up to leave, she grabbed his hand. He looked down, a bit surprised.

"Caleb… I just wanted to… Thank you… For saving me and for helping me back here." Cornelia smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"No problem. Now I should go so you can talk to Jeffery." He squeezed her hand slightly, then let go and left. As soon as he opened the door, Jeffery came running in.

"How is she? Where is she? Is she ok?"

"She's fine. She's in her bed. See you guys later." Caleb walked out the door, not even glancing at Jeffery.

"Hey babe. How you feeling?" He kneeled down next to her bed.

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming to see me, but I think I'm going to sleep." She yawned. "I'm really tired."

"Ok. I hope you're better tomorrow." He bent down to kiss her, and she turned her head to the side. He was a bit disappointed, but just kissed her on the cheek instead.

"I'll see you tomorrow Cornelia."

"'K, bye Jeffery." She waved slightly. He waved back and walked out the door. She sighed. 'Why didn't I let him kiss me? I like Jeffery, a lot…' She rolled over and tried to fall asleep. She was thinking about Jeffery and Caleb, until she fell into a deep, uneasy sleep.

-

_Alrighty then! That's all of chapter 9._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and I am, yet again, still, very sorry it took so long for me to update._

_I'll have Chapter 10 up… sometime… I can't be sure… 'cause of school…_

_Any who… that's all!_

_-Pusca_


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoi Chapter 10!R & R s'il vous plait!

**Chapter 10**

WITH WILL

Will and Becky were standing by the side of the pool with their campers. Today, they were going to test all the campers to see if they could swim past the rope that separated the 2 and a half foot section from the 5 foot section. The campers were still too young to go to the 10 foot section though.

"Ok everybody. You know what today is. Has everybody been practicing?" Becky looked around. A few girls raised their hands. "Ok well… that's all right. So, who wants to go first? Any volunteers?" The girls looked at the others. Finally, one little girl named Mira raised her hand. "Thank you Mira! You will be the first person to try." Becky explained the rules to Mira and watched her get in the water.

"Alright, on your marks, get set… go!" Will blew her whistle and started the stopwatch. Mira swam as quickly as her little legs would allow her, and flailed her arms forward. She wasn't swimming in the best form, but at least she could move. She reached the opposite end of the pool and tagged it. Then she dog paddled back to where she started.

"Good job Mira! See guys, it isn't so hard." Now they all wanted to try because it looked fun. After about a half an hour, all of the girls had gone, most of them passing, but some had to stay in the 2 and a half foot area.

"Ok, girls Becky is going to take those of you who passed to the deeper end to practice treading water. The rest of you get to stay here and have fun with me!" Will smiled at them. They smiled back and grabbed some tool toys. Will leaned against the side of the pool as she watched the girls play ((she's in the pool by the way)).

"Looks like they're having fun. Is this spot taken?" A male voice said next to her. She didn't even look at him, and just answered that he could sit next to her. She saw a bunch of little boys jump into the pool and they began to play with the girls and started a game of water tag.

"Man, I hope they burn off some energy playing in here. Trying to watch them is like trying to watch a bunch of humming birds all at once. They're over here, now they're over there, oh wait no they're over here again, oh no now they're gone! You know what I mean?" Will laughed.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"I'm Matt, by the way." He turned to shake her hand.

"Will." She turned to him. "MATT!"

"WILL!" They were both staring at each other with their mouths open slightly and their eyes were wide. Will knew he was here, but she didn't expect to see him… at least not without planning to see him first…

"Wh-wha-what are you doing here?" Matt stuttered.

"Counseling. What else would I be doing here?" She felt herself becoming angry at him, remembering the night he'd dumped her for his band. He noticed.

"Are… are you still mad at me?" He asked quietly. She let out a sigh.

"Yeah… yeah actually I am, and I'm sorry, but… it hurt that you left me for your band… and when you came back, you didn't even apologize or try to get back together with me… Why?" He looked down.

"I didn't think you liked me anymore, so I just gave up… I didn't want to try only to get shot down by the only girl I ever l…"

"What?"

"I love you Will, and I always have… I know this sounds cheesy and stuff, but… I've just missed you and I didn't want you to reject me, so I… I gave up… and I especially never wanted you to think that my music was more important than you… you were the most important thing in my life" A tear rolls down Will's cheek, but Matt doesn't notice, because he's still looking down. "… You still are… seeing you again has made me realize that… I never got over you… I never wanted to break up in the first place, but I thought that a long distance relationship would be too much of a hassle… I'm sorry Will… I hope someday you can forgive me…" He started to get up, but Will grabbed his wrist.

"Oh Matt… that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard… I forgive you." Another tear rolled down her cheek. Matt smiled and wiped it away. She smiled back, and had the sudden urge to kiss him. He had the same urge, except he actually followed his. Matt leaned down and slowly brought his lips to Will's. They both instantly felt a sort of bolt of electricity shoot through them both, but before they could deepen the kiss any, they heard chanting.

"Will and Matt sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Hey! Cut it out!" Will shouted, but not cruelly. Everybody was giggling, including Will and Matt.

"Well… I bet I know what couple is going to be the hot topic among the counselors for a while." Becky announced, grinning. She winked at them and they blushed.

"Great…" Will laughed.

"C'mon Will, let's go get something to eat. It's almost dinner time anyway." Matt helped her out of the pool. It was unnecessary, but kind of him to do so.

"Thanks. C'mon everybody! It's time for dinner!" Will shouted and all the campers came out of the water and dried off. As they were walking toward the mess hall, Matt walked up to Will and discretely grabbed her hand. They held hands all the way to the mess hall, and until they had to go to different tables ((they have to sit with their campers)). 'This was the best day ever! I think I'm going to explode if I don't tell the girls soon!' Will was smiling as she thought of their reactions.

WITH IRMA & MARTIN, EARLIER THAT DAY

"Oook campers! Rise and shine! It's time to get up and have an awesome day!" Irma was shaking the campers trying to get them out of bed. Martin had just come back in from taking a shower.

"Want some help, Irma?" She looked over at Martin. 'Why is he so good at getting them up? And why is he so hot? NO! BAD IRMA! BAD! BAD! MARTIN IS NOT AND WILL NEVER BE HOT! HE'S STILL A NERDY, GEEKY LOSER! Oh… now that was harsh… -sighs internally- I think I need to see a therapist or something about this argument in my head… although… other people probably do it… ok ok… I will admit to myself that Martin is kinda cute… ok ok! Super super oh my god wow gorgeous hot! Did I just say that...? I just can't believe how much he's changed… wow…' She was snapped out of her thoughts by somebody clearing their throat.

"Uhh… are you ok, Irma?" She didn't realize that she had been making faces along with her thoughts. She turned bright red and everybody started giggling.

"Umm… I was trying to freak you guys out… ya know… so you'd… get… up… Oh never mind just get dressed so we can go." She knew they wouldn't believe her. She grabbed her clothes and walked out towards the showers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she was walking back from the showers, she decided that instead of blowing her hair dry, or just waiting for it to dry, she would use her power over water to take all of the water out of her hair. She looked around and didn't see anybody.

"Water!" She held her hands up to her head and began to take the water out.

"Irma? Hey Irma!" She jumped at the sound of her name and ended up dropping all of the water on her self, soaking her shirt. She turned around to see Joel running toward her.

"Hey Ir- Get in a fight with the shower?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that. What's up?"

"Oh well uhh… I was umm… wondering if you… ya know… wanted to do something later… maybe… with… me…?" He looked hopeful. Inside, Irma was screaming with joy. 'Score! A totally hot guy just asked me out! Go Irma Go Irma!'

"Is… that a yes?" She had been making faces with her thoughts again. 'I gotta work on not doing that…'

"That's a definitely." She was grinning now from ear to ear, and when he heard that he was too.

"Great! Well I'll see you later then!"

"Ok. See ya!" After he was out of sight she began dancing. 'Wait'll I tell the girls about this!'

WITH TARANEE AND HAY LIN AROUND LUNCH TIME

"Ha-ha I know! And then he just sat on her and said, 'You're such a hippo sometimes.' Well THAT got her really pissed and so she slugged him in the face and said, 'Yeah well… you're mom!' Ha-ha! Now how hilarious is THAT!" Hay Lin was laughing hysterically after telling Taranee about the argument that she had seen two counselors get in the other day ((ok just a note: I'm really hyper again and I know that was a rather random conversation like thingy to put but… oh well! I liked it and my friend would not stop laughing at it so I decided to leave it there)).

"Hey… Isn't… Isn't that Eric?" Taranee was pointing behind Hay Lin. Hay Lin turned around, a bit to quickly and accidentally smacked a boy in the face.

"Oh my god! I am so so so so so so so so sorry!" Hay Lin reached over to see the boys face. There was another boy beside him, who ran to go get Kleenex.

"Eh… it's ok… just a bloody nose, nothing serious…" He looked up at her. "Hay Lin? Wow! How are you?" She gasped. It was Eric and Nigel came running up behind him with some Kleenex.

"Here you go… Hay Lin? TARANEE! Oh my… Taranee!" Nigel ran over and hugged Taranee. She didn't hug him back. Not because she didn't want to, but because she was in shock. She snapped out of it and hugged him back.

"Nigel… Hey… How's… how's it goin'?" She had butterflies in her stomach.

"Good. How have you been?"

"Fine."

"Hey do you want to go grab something to eat from the cafeteria? They have Sloppy Joes, which happen to be quite good… if I say so myself."

"Sure… I'd love to."

"Great! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and led her toward the cafeteria. Hay Lin laughed.

"Well… looks like loves in the air!" She smiled at Taranee and Nigel.

"Yeah…" Eric was staring at her, a small smile on his face.

"So… what's up? What have you been up to… lately?" She asked him.

"Oh nothing… the usual… lookin' up at the sky… at the stars and stuff… playing with telescopes… same old… I've… I've missed you…" Her heart skipped a beat. 'Does he still like me?'

"Yeah… I've missed you too…" She smiled at him.

"Hey umm… Hay Lin?"

"Yes?"

"Would you… would you like to try again? I mean… our relationship… do you want to try again?" She smiled even wider.

"I'd love to!" She jumped up and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry… got a bit too excited there hehe." They both laughed. 'Taranee and I both have our boyfriends back… wow… this is an awesome day! I can't wait to tell the other girls!' Then, Eric grabbed her hand and they began walking toward the lake.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

WITH CORNELIA AT ABOUT MIDNIGHT

((yes most of her things take place late at night, so what? Lol))

Cornelia sat outside of her cabin on the ground. 'It's a gorgeous night… I wish Jeffery knew how to stay up late so I could spend it with him…' She sighed. 'Maybe I should just dump him… he's kind of annoying sometimes… and he follows me like a puppy… and… maybe I still have feelings for Caleb…' She heard a cabin door close behind her. Her heart sped up a bit. 'Maybe it's Caleb.' She turned around but didn't see anybody. She turned forward again.

"BOO!" She screamed, but Caleb covered up her mouth, while trying to cover his own to muffle his laughter.

"I'm sorry Cornelia, but I just had to do it." He said when he finally calmed down a little.

"Jerk!" She was smiling though and didn't say it meanly. 'If only I had a pillow, I could so hit him with it and catch him off guard. Ha!' She started giggling imagining what Caleb's face would look like when he suddenly got hit in the face with a pillow.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." She was smirking. She had just remembered that there was a pillow behind her on the cabin porch. She inconspicuously used her telekinesis to bring the pillow toward her back hand. Once the pillow was in her hand, she shuffled it to her side so he wouldn't see it. He had been talking this whole time about something, but she wasn't listening, so it caught her off guard when he asked her a question about what he'd been talking about.

"So do you know her?" She wasn't sure what to say.

"Well… uhh… tell me some more about her… what did you say her name was again? I didn't quite hear you…"

"Erin. She's another counselor here. She likes to play sports a lot and she really nice… did you say you knew her?"

"Erin? Yeah I know her… she's one of my friends. Why did you want to know?"

"Well… she's my girlfriend… I just wanted to know if you knew her." Cornelia almost gasped, but held it in.

"Really? How long have you guys been dating?" She started to feel something… strange building up inside of her… could it be… jealousy? 'No way… nu-uh I'm soo not jealous… I have a boyfriend. Besides Caleb and I are just friends…' She sighed internally.

"Well… about… a week… I think… I dunno I'd ask her. She's good at keeping track of these things."

"Ok. So… How are your campers doing? Have they been little brats, or do they actually listen to you?"

"Well… one night they saw me kiss Erin and haven't stopped bugging me about it. Ya know, taunting me with stupid little chants." She felt a ping of jealousy when she heard that he'd kissed another girl. 'Is he doing this on purpose? Can he tell? Well… two can play at that game…'

"Oh yeah… I definitely know that feeling. My campers have seen me kiss Jeffery a thousand times… They never shut up. Even when it's just on the cheek, like that night when he came to see me after I almost drowned." She saw his expression change, but he quickly put back on his laid back, too cool for you look on before, he hoped, she noticed. 'Ha! Score for Cornelia! So he does care… Hmm… this could be more fun than I thought…'

'Did I seriously just feel… jealous? Do I still like Cornelia? Maybe she's doing this on purpose… Two can play at that game. Bring it on!' Caleb almost smirked.

"One time they caught me making out with her on the bench outside by the lake. They bug me about that one the most."

"Oh yeah, my girls have caught me making out with Jeffery a couple times too. Haha one time we didn't even notice they were standing there giggling, until one of them finally said, "Ok this is getting too personal." Haha that time was funny." She noticed Caleb's facial expressions hadn't changed much, unless it was too laugh at something funny she'd said. 'Does he really not care? No way… he has to! I saw that look on his face! I know I did!'

"Yeah, last Tuesday when we were having a little picnic thing by the lake, we started making out, and you know… it was…animated… and no I don't mean in that really dirty way, but there was some rolling and… noises… anyway… they were watching us from up a tree laughing, until one of them fell out of the tree. That was embarrassing." Alright, that's it… he's forced me to use the shirt one…'

"They caught Jeffery trying to get my shirt off. I wouldn't have let him, but he did have his hands in my shirt. He almost went for my bra hook." Now she saw the change in his face. It was discreet, but she saw it. His eyebrows lowered and he started frowning and clenched his jaw and fists. 'I knew that'd get to him. And he thought his stories would get to me… puh-lease!' But the truth was, ever thing he told her had been like a blow to her heart. She had never gotten to really experience these sorts of things with him. She'd loved him and they never did anything like that… Was that wrong? Shouldn't they have done those things because they were in love? Sure they'd kissed… But they'd never really reached a full-frontal make out session…

"So, have you tried swimming anymore?" He asked her, kind of aggressively.

"No." She felt kind of bad now. She didn't actually want to make him this upset.

"Oh… why haven't you asked _Jeffery_ to help you?" Caleb said his name with a hint of venom. She knew how to make him feel a little better.

"I dunno… I guess it's just… I trust you more with my life since you've saved me… quite a few times actually ((from the TV show and stuff))… I liked it when you were teaching me… and I'm just not quite ready to get back in the water yet." His face softened and he unclenched his fists. 'Good it worked… and that's the truth…'

"Well… I'm gonna head to bed… see ya later, Cornelia." He stood up.

"I think I'm gonna stay out here a little longer. I'll see you tomorrow."

" 'K bye." He walked back into his cabin, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 'I have never been this confused in my entire life… Oy I think I'm getting a headache…' She laid back and looked at the stars for answers. She didn't find any and ended up falling asleep there.

ALRIGHTY! THAT WAS CHAPTER 10! YAY!

We'll learn more about the other couples next chapter! Yay!

I'll update ASAP… well… as soon as I possibly can…

-Pusca


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this has taken so so so long! I've been so busy that I haven't had a chance to update so here is…

**Chapter 11**

WITH WILL

Camp was coming to an end and everybody was preparing for the huge party they were going to have that night. Will was helping Matt hang lights all over the mess hall and chatting about the weather or whatever they could think of.

"So do you know who's playing tonight?" Matt asked as he hopped down from the ladder.

"No, do you?" Matt shook his head and held the ladder for Will.

"Hey Matt, I have a question. Would you like to be my date to the party tonight?" Matt started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"You are Will. You didn't have to ask me. Of course I'll go with you. I mean come on… we're dating aren't we?" Will smiled and looked down, blushing. She loved hearing him say that.

"Yeah ok. What are we supposed to do next?"

"Find Eric, Hay Lin, Taranee, and Joel. They're supposed to help us carry the big decorations that are going to go on the soccer field. We're also supposed to help carry the giant blow up trampoline thingies to the other end of the field."

"Gee sounds like fun." Will said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well it's not just us, other people are helping, I just don't know who they are."

"Oh ok, well then let's go." They walked out the door to go search for their friends.

xxxXxxxXxxx

WITH CORNELIA

Cornelia was standing on her tiptoes on a rickety chair, trying to hang streamers up on her cabin.

"You know that's really dangerous and if you were to fall, you could crack your head open, right?" Caleb walked up behind her.

"Yeah yeah I know I just have to get this stupid streamer up…" She began reaching further up, but she couldn't make it.

"Here, let me do it." Caleb held out his hand and waited for her to get down and hand him the streamers. After she handed them to him, he got up on the chair and could easily reach the roof and hung up the streamers.

"Thanks."

"No probl-WHOA!" The chair began to tip and broke as Caleb fell butt first into the dirt. Cornelia knew he wasn't hurt so she burst out laughing.

"Real graceful Caleb." She said in between laughs.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a short oompa loompa…" He mumbled. She immediately stopped laughing.

"Hey I'm not that short, Klutzilla." He stood up and looked at her. She was glaring at him. He knew she didn't like being called short.

"Do you want to go to the party with me tonight?" Her expression changed from anger to surprise. 'That was out of the blue… what about…'

"What about your girlfriend?"

"We broke up a couple days ago. She said that I seemed more like a brother to her than a boyfriend…"

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Eh… it's ok I'm over it. You still haven't answered my question." She bit her lip.

"Well… Caleb… I still have a boyfriend." He cocked his head.

"You mean he didn't break up with you yet?" Caleb immediately regretted saying that and shut his mouth quickly. 'Oh crap…'

"What… what do you mean… 'yet'?" Her expression was unreadable.

"He… he told me last night that… it wasn't working out between you two, and that he was gonna break up with you in the morning… Oh crap… I'm really sorry Cornelia… I thought he did it this morning when I saw him talking to you… I'm so sorry." She smiled.

"It's ok. I didn't like him that much anyway. So I guess my answer is yeah I guess so."

"Great. Now will you help me decorate my cabin if I help you with yours?" She sighed.

"I guess so."

XxxXxxxXxxX

AT THE PARTY

Irma was standing at the food table getting anything she could fit on her plate. 'It all looks so delicious…'

"Hey Irma." She turned around to face Martin.

"Oh hey Martin. What's up?"

"Oh nothin' much… I just wanted to know if maybe you'd save a dance for me." Irma bit her lip and thought for a minute. 'Well… he is hot… but he's Martin! But he's changed so much… he's not nearly as annoying… but he's Martin… His voice is so easy to listen to no… but he's MARTIN… Maybe I sould… DAMMIT HE'S MARTIN! Shut up stupid other voice!'

"Sure Martin, I'll save you a dance." He grinned.

"Great! See ya then!" With that he walked away. Irma walked over to an empty table and sat down.

"What should I eat first… oh it all looks so good!"

"I recommend the chicken wings, but hey that's just me." She looked up and grinned at Joel.

"May I join you?"

"Sure." She pulled out the chair next to her. Joel sat down and they began to chat about random things while they ate. Irma wondered where the other girls were and asked Joel if he'd seen them. Almost on cue, the four other girls came running up to the table and sat down. They all got into a lengthy debate about whether a platypus quacked or not. Nobody knows why they were arguing about this, but it was fun nonetheless. They all stopped talking when they heard a slow song playing. Somebody walked up behind Cornelia and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Cornelia, do you want to dance?" She looked up into Caleb's gorgeous green eyes and smiled.

"Sure." He held out his hand and she took it. He led her onto they dance floor and they began to dance, at first with his hands on her waist and her arms on his shoulders, but then Cornelia wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest. He was surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around her back. 'Wow… this just… feels so… right…' She thought. She closed her eyes and inhaled his cologne. 'Ooh that smells really good.' She inhaled again, but not so it looked like she was sniffing him. He put his chin on her head. He could smell her perfume and he liked it. It wasn't like those really strong ones that make you want to puke, but it smelled like a tropical rainforest and mangoes. When the song ended he led her out of the mess hall, which is where the main part of the party for the counselors was, and they sat down on a bench.

"Cornelia… There's something I've been meaning to tell you…" He said slowly and quietly.

"What is it?" She looked concerned. He took a deep breath.

"When we were dancing in there… it brought back so many good memories of things we did when we went out… and… I realized that… I'm still in love with you Cornelia." She gasped, but not loud enough so he could hear. "I knew when I saw you again that there was no way I would ever stop loving you… and… I wanted to know if you would go out with me again… and maybe give me a chance for being such a jerk the first time…" He looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Oh Caleb…"

XxxXxxxXxxX

-gasp- oh no! I'm such a terrible person I stopped in the middle!

You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next mwahaha

Also, I'm thinking about rewriting this chapter, because I was sick when I wrote it and really tired and if it doesn't make any sense, then I'll rewrite it with the same plot and stuff, just a little neater. Review and let me know if I should rewrite it!

-Pusca


	12. Chapter 12

I won't even bother with pre-story notes

**Chapter 12**

Caleb sat on his bed in his cabin and played the whole scene with Cornelia over and over and over and over again in his head.

XxxXxxxXxxX

"_Cornelia… There's something I've been meaning to tell you…" He said slowly and quietly._

"_What is it?" She looked concerned. He took a deep breath._

"_When we were dancing in there… it brought back so many good memories of things we did when we went out… and… I realized that… I'm still in love with you Cornelia." She gasped, but not loud enough so he could hear. "I knew when I saw you again that there was no way I would ever stop loving you… and… I wanted to know if you would go out with me again… and maybe give me a chance for being such a jerk the first time…" He looked up at her with hopeful eyes._

"_Oh Caleb…" She sighed. "Caleb… I can't do this again, I'm sorry, but I don't want to get my heartbroken again. I know you're going to say that you won't and that you'll love me forever, but I can't take that chance again… at least not yet… I'm sorry Caleb…" She got up and left him sitting there feeling like an idiot and like somebody had just come up to him, grabbed his heart and started scratching his heart with a rusty knife and poured salt and lemon juice all over it, repeating the process._

XxxXxxxXxxX

He tried to stop himself from replaying it, because the pain was unbearable, but he just couldn't stop thinking about how stupid he was for ever letting her go. Tears stung his eyes and threatened to spill over, but he was a tough rebel leader and he could take this kind of pain with out exposing a weakness. He'd left the party immediately after she'd rejected him and gone straight to his cabin. The campers were still out playing on all of the blowup trampoline things and having a blast. Caleb was sitting on his bed feeling more depressed than he'd ever felt in his life. He heard a knock on his door, but he didn't get up to see who it was or answer it, he just sat there toying with a ring he'd made for Cornelia in Meridian four years ago when they had been going out, but he'd lost it and never got a chance to give it to her. He'd planned on giving it to her that night, if she'd said yes to go back out with him again. It was meant to be a promise ring, but he didn't feel like promising anybody anything right now, he'd rather just curl up in a ball on his bed and stare at the wall. The knock came again, but he ignored it. Finally, Cornelia stepped in.

"Caleb…?" She said quietly. "Are…are you ok?" He didn't acknowledge her, and continued playing with the ring.

"Are you ignoring me? Are you mad at me? Caleb… Please talk to me… Just because I won't go out with you doesn't mean that I don't want to be friends… pleas Caleb talk to me, please!" She was getting worried now. It didn't even look like he could hear her. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to him. He still didn't move.

"Caleb… I'm really sorry… what I said to you may have been kind of harsh… but I'm just not ready for a relationship with you again…" She bit her lip. "…yet." She added hoping maybe he'd at least look up at her. He didn't. She was beginning to feel like she'd done something terribly wrong. She thought for a minute and decided to change the topic. She saw the ring he was holding. 'Was he going to ask me to marry him?'

"That's a pretty ring, Caleb. Who's it for?" She looked at him. He wasn't even blinking, just twirling the ring with his fingers. "Caleb…" She touched his arm and he flinched and slowly looked up at her. The look he gave her broke her heart. Behind his emerald green eyes was the most painful look she'd ever seen. You'd think he'd just witnessed everybody he cared about be put to death slowly and painfully while all he could do was sit there and watch and scream. She leaned over and hugged him tightly and felt like she was going to cry. She would never forget that look. He didn't respond to her hug, but he did stop toying with the ring.

"It was for you… I made it four years ago… but I lost it and never got the chance to give it to you… when I found it… I thought I'd give it to you and ask you out again… it was a promise ring…" She let go of him and looked at the ring. It was gorgeous. It was made of onyx and had swirls of white marble in it with a small emerald the color of his eyes and a small sapphire the color of her eyes wrapped together with a silver wire. On the inside was engraved Cornelia in Silver letters.

"It's beautiful Caleb…" She was speechless. She couldn't believe he'd made something so stunning as this ring for her.

"You can have it… it doesn't mean anything anymore, but I don't want it." He placed it in her hand and stood up and left the cabin. She stared at it. It really was mesmerizing.

"Caleb wait!" She jumped up and followed him outside. "Caleb… I want to go back out with you, I really do… but I'm just not ready yet. I wish I was, believe me, but it's just not the right time. I don't like this tension between us though… I miss being friends with you…" He looked down at his feet.

"Yeah… me too…" He mumbled. She couldn't think of anything else to do, so she hugged him tightly. This time he did respond, but he hesitated. He didn't hug her tightly like they used to hug, but he did hug her. 'Over time, he'll get better and maybe we'll be able to start over… I hope so at least…' Cornelia thought. They stood like that for a few more seconds until Cornelia said:

"I need to go find the others and my campers… I'll see you tomorrow Caleb." He nodded and she left. He sat down on the chair on the porch and sighed and waited for Jeffery to bring the campers back.

XxxXxxxXxxX

THE LAST DAY OF CAMP

XxxXxxxXxxX

It was the last day of camp and the campers and counselors were exchanging phone numbers, e mail addresses, Instant Messaging screenames, and tearful goodbyes. Irma and Joel had gotten into a fight at the dance when he caught her dancing with Martin quite closely. He had insulted her and she had run out crying. Martin followed after her and comforted her. Long story short, they were now dating. The rest of the girls kept their boyfriends, not including Cornelia who ended the summer without one. Will, Irma, and Hay Lin had decided with the guys that they would all meet later for pizza at Pizza Hut when they got back to Heatherfield. The girls were going to follow the guys there, and this time Cornelia was driving. Hay Lin still protested that since it was her car, she should drive, but they all agreed that Hay Lin would kill them all before even leaving the camp grounds and that Cornelia was the best choice for a driver. The guys just tackled each other for the keys. An hour later, they were on their way back to Heatherfield. Cornelia noticed that whoever was driving the guys' car with Matt, Nigel, and Caleb in it, drove like Will.

"I think Matt's driving the car in front of us. Wow, he and Will are both really slow drivers. You guys are perfect for each other!" Hay Lin said and they all laughed. The other guys, Eric and Martin, were behind the girls, and Eric was driving. When they finally reached Pizza Hut, they stepped out of the car just in time to hear Nigel shout:

"OUTTA THE WAY! I GOTTA PEE REALLY BAD!" He almost knocked over an old lady trying to open the door and slipped and fell into somebody's pizza, face first. This didn't stop him though; he stood right back up and ran into the Men's bathroom. Everybody outside was laughing hysterically, except for Taranee who'd smacked her forehead and mumbled:

"Oh my god, Nigel not again…" They went inside and found a table. It was a tight fit, but they all managed to fit into the booth. Luckily this Pizza Hut had humongous booths. Will, Matt, Nigel, Eric, and Cornelia sat on one side, while Irma, Martin, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Caleb sat on the other side.

"So what kind of pizza should we get?" Will asked.

"Pepperoni!"

"Cheese!"

"Pineapple!"

"Supreme!"

"Let's just get one of each…" Taranee said.

"Who's gonna pay for it?" They all looked at Nigel.

"Wha-Why me?"

"Because you almost killed an old lady and ran your face into somebody's pizza, so you should pay for embarrassing your friends." Irma smirked. "All in favor of Nigel paying say 'Aye'" Everybody said 'aye'. They ordered their pizzas and talked about their favorite parts of camp while they waited. Once their pizzas arrived they started talking about what they should do next.

"I think we should go crash at somebody's house and watch movies, and ya know… just chill and stuff." Matt suggested. They all agreed.

"But whose place should we go to?" Will asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"I say Cornelia's because she has the nicest apartment of anybody and a huge screen TV." Irma said.

"Ok… but I don't have very many movies yet… I just moved in there a couple months before we went to camp you know, so I haven't really had time to stock up on movies and stuff." Cornelia noted.

"Yeah, but we could go shopping for some stuff with our money that we just got." Caleb inquired. They all agreed to do this. So when they were stuffed full of pizza, they headed out to the nearest Best Buy to get a ton of movies to watch. They each bought 7 movies, and some candy, popcorn, and pop. When they reached Cornelia's apartment, they kicked of their shoes and ran into her living room and crashed on her couch and bean bag chairs in front of the TV.

"Ok, so what movie should we watch first?" They all thought for a minute. They had 70 movies to choose from. ((yes I know… a lot… but I'm not naming them all! Hehe))

"Pirates of the Caribbean!" Hay Lin shouted.

"No way Hay Lin, you've made us watch that movie a thousand times! We're not watching it again. How about Big Fish?" Taranee said.

"No we've all seen that… Did anybody get anything that we haven't seen?" Cornelia asked. "Personally, I wouldn't mind watching Phantom of the Opera again…" Caleb tried to remember the first time he'd seen that, then he remembered that it was on his and Cornelia's first date. He wasn't so sure he was ready to watch it again, even though it was a absolutely fantastic, wonderful, spectacular masterpiece of a movie ((oops sorry my opinion slipped in there for minute hehe)). He didn't want to reject it though, so Cornelia wouldn't think that he just said no because she wanted to watch it. Luckily, somebody else did it for him.

"Nuh-uh, no way Corny, you are obsessed with that movie. Let's think of something else." After arguing for about a half an hour, they finally decided on Rat Race, suggested by Irma.

"Hey Cornelia, how do you set up your DVD player?" Caleb asked, as he fiddled with the wires.

"Here, let me do it." She walked over to him and held out her hand for him to give her the wires.

"No I can do it, just tell me how." He was growing irritated.

"No, really, let me do it. It's my DVD player and you can just go sit down and relax and let me do it." She was also growing more and more irritated by the minute.

"I can-" She cut him off

"No you're the guest, so let me do it! Just go sit down and relax and ENJOY YOURSELF!" She shouted and grabbed the wires from him. He stared at her for a minute and then started trying to stifle his laughter. Then everybody else started laughing.

"What? What's so funny!" She asked, bewildered.

"You are! 'Sit down and relax and ENJOY YOURSELF!' Haha that was hilarious!" She finally caught on to what they were laughing at and she started laughing too as she hooked up the DVD player. While Caleb and Cornelia had been fighting, everybody quietly decided that they would make them share a bean bag chair, in hopes that they might stop fighting and maybe, possibly start to like each other again. So while the two were arguing, Matt had moved over to Will's bean bag chair quietly and wrapped his arm around her. All of the couples had moved next to each other in hopes of inspiring Caleb and Cornelia to do the same.

"Ok, everything is all set up, now I just need to find the remote…" Cornelia looked on top of the TV, where the remote should have been, only to find the top very dusty and very empty.

"Where did the…" Caleb cleared his throat from behind her. When she turned around she saw that he had the remote. She sighed.

"Can I please have the remote Caleb?" She held out her hand. He noticed she was wearing the ring. Something inside him felt all happy with the sight of the ring on her finger, but he didn't let it show.

"Yes, since you asked nicely." He handed it to her and sat down in the empty bean bag chair. She turned around and turned on the TV. When she turned back around, she saw that there weren't any open places for her to sit. The couch held Irma, Martin, Hay Lin, and Eric; the purple and black bean bag chair held Will and Matt; the red and yellow bean bag chair held Taranee and Nigel; and Cornelia's favorite green and blue bean bag chair held Caleb.

"Guess I'll have to sit on the floor." She looked at the shiny, hard, wooden floor. She groaned, but not loud enough for anybody to hear.

"It's ok Cornelia, I don't bite." Caleb scooted over to make room for her.

"No really, it's fine… I love sitting on the floor!" She didn't sound even a little bit convincing, and Caleb could tell she was lying, but he didn't push her. She sat down on the floor and started the movie. About halfway through the movie, they paused for a bathroom break and to make some popcorn. After everybody felt refreshed, they got ready to resume the movie. This time, Cornelia beat Caleb to the bean bag chair.

"Hey! You took my spot!"

"Well you got to sit here during the first half of the movie!" Everybody braced themselves for Caleb and Cornelia to start fighting.

"Fine Cornelia! Then I'll just have to do this!" 'Here it comes…' They all thought. What happened next surprised them all. Caleb sat on Cornelia.

"Ahh! Caleb! What are you doing!" She started laughing as he began to tickle her. "Stop! Stop! Ok ok you win! Now please stop!" He stopped and got off of her.

"Now can I have my spot back?" He asked.

"No, I'll share with you. That hardwood floor is really hard on my back."

"Fine, then scoot over or I'll sit on you again." She quickly scooted over and he sat down. Their arms were touching, ever so slightly, but there wasn't much they could do about it. Throughout the movie, Cornelia had been sliding down to the center of the bean bag chair until her arm was on top of Caleb's, but neither of them noticed. Cornelia was starting to drift off to sleep, and eventually did fall asleep. Caleb didn't notice she was asleep until she turned sideways, away from him, and let out a little snore. He let her sleep until the end of the movie, because he knew she was tired. At the end of the movie, he tried to wake her up, but ended up getting smacked in the face as she turned toward him. She gasped.

"Caleb… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hit you I was having a dream… that I was being chased by this guy… and he caught up with me, so I smacked him and then I woke up… I'm sorry." She was trying really hard not to laugh, they all were, but they were failing. Eventually, Caleb started laughing too. When they finally stopped laughing, they started discussing what they should watch next.

"I think we should watch Princess Mononoke…" Cornelia said.

"I think we should watch Star Wars Episode III!" Eric said. Everybody threw a pillow at him. "Hey! What was that for!" Eric said.

"You ALWAYS want to watch Star Wars!" Hay Lin said giggling.

"What about The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy?" Caleb said. Everybody agreed, and Caleb swiped the remote from Cornelia and started the movie.

"Hey!" She tried to grab it back.

"No way, this time I'm in control of the TV." He smirked and she shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Whatever." They all sat back down and began munching on their snacks as the movie began. Everybody sat their quietly, until there was a scene with Trisha in it. When Matt saw her he said:

"Wow what a hottie!" Will turned around and hit him with a pillow. "Hey! You wanna go Will, you wanna go!" He attempted to throw a pillow at Will, but missed and hit Nigel instead.

"Hey!" He tried to throw a pillow back over Taranee's head, but instead hit her in the head. "Ouch!" She threw a pillow his direction, but, of course, missed and hit Irma and Martin, who threw pillows at each other, missing and hitting Hay Lin and Eric, who, of course, threw them at Caleb and Cornelia. They all got into a huge pillow fight, ignoring the movie now. Irma and Martin were chasing each other around the couch laughing and pelting each other in the face. Hay Lin and Eric were walking in a circle, kind of like they were getting ready to have a sword fight, except with pillows. Finally Hay Lin lunged toward Eric, but he dodged her pillow and hit her in the back so she fell on the couch and they started hitting each other. Matt and Will were just smacking each other with pillows. Taranee was chasing Nigel, who didn't have a pillow. Cornelia and Caleb were trying to smother each other. Cornelia was watching Caleb intently, and when he moved to go smother her, she tackled him and started hitting him repeatedly with a pillow in the face. She was sitting on him laughing, but then she felt herself falling backwards. She realized that Caleb was sitting up and knocking her backwards. Now their positions were reversed and he was sitting on her smacking her with a pillow, and laughing maniacally.

"Ahh! Stop!"

"Mwahahahaha no way!" He kept laughing and hitting her with the pillow. Suddenly the phone rang. Everybody stopped what they were doing, but Hay Lin took this chance to smack Eric in the head with the pillow one more time. Caleb let Cornelia up and she went and answered the phone, while looking at her watch. 12:17 AM.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie. Sorry to be calling you so late, but I wanted to know how camp was." A man's voice came from the other end.

"Fine but why are you calling so late?"

"Well I knew you wouldn't be asleep, and I honestly just remembered you got home today. I would have called earlier but I was busy." Cornelia smiled.

"It's ok. So did I miss anything important while I was gone?"

"Not much. I missed you." She giggled.

"I missed you too."

"Oh hey I gotta go, but I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too, bye." She hung up. They all looked at her curiously.

"What?" Caleb spoke up.

"Who was that? Was it Jeffery?"

"No it was my dad!" She started laughing. They all started laughing. Caleb felt a wave of relief wash over him. Cornelia saw a pillow behind Caleb and used her telekinesis to pick the pillow up and hit Caleb in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What the… Cornelia! Oh you are so dead!" He smirked, picked up the pillow and started chasing her around the house. She was screaming and laughing simultaneously while Caleb attempted to hit her. Everybody stared at them curiously, one minute they're fighting, the next they're actually having fun with each other.

"Hey guys! Guys! Let's get back to the movie now." Caleb and Cornelia walked back into the room, but before Cornelia sat down, Caleb hit her over her head with the pillow one more time. Cornelia went to go grab the pillow, but Will stopped her.

"No Cornelia, no no. Put it down. Cornelia… Put down the pillow… Good, now slowly back away…" They all started laughing.

"Jeesh Will, I'm not a dog!" She sat back down on the bean bag chair next to Caleb and yawned. Everybody was tired now and they continued watching the movie. Eventually Caleb fell asleep, and then Cornelia did on his shoulder. His head eventually fell on top of hers. Then, later almost everyone had fallen asleep, except for Matt and Will. They were talking about food, which caused Will's stomach to growl. Taranee screamed when she heard it because she was sitting right next to Will and to her it sounded like Cedric or something. Taranee's screaming woke everybody else up. Cornelia blushed when she woke up on Caleb's shoulder, but didn't give it much thought, because she ran over to Taranee to see if she was ok.

"What was th-that n-noise?" Taranee asked looking around. Nigel wrapped his arm around her, because she was shaking. Will blushed.

"It w-was my stomach... heh…" She smiled meekly.

"I'll order a pizza." Cornelia got up. Caleb got up with her. He'd just realized that he'd fallen asleep with her. He followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey Caleb, do you know the Domino's number? I can't find where I put it." She was looking through her address book. She looked over at him and he was staring at her hand with the ring on it with a blank stare. She snapped her fingers and his head snapped up to her face. She repeated her question.

"Umm… I don't, but Martin probably does. He used to work there. Hey Martin! Do you remember the Domino's number?" He did, and while he said it Cornelia wrote it down and called.

"Isn't it a bit late to be ordering pizza?" Caleb questioned her, but she shushed him.

"Yes, I'd like to order one-"

"TWO!" Will shouted. Cornelia sighed.

"Two large cheese pizzas please. Delivery. What? Ok ok! Fine… 20 minutes? Ok… ok... bye." Cornelia turned around and she was frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"They said they don't deliver past midnight! I have to go pick it up!" Cornelia was fuming.

"I'll go get it if you want…" Caleb offered. Cornelia's expression softened.

"No, that's ok, I'll do it myself."

"I'll go with you."

"Oh you don't have to do that." But she secretly wanted him to come.

"Ok then I won't."

"But you can come if you want, you don't have to, but you can." She smiled sweetly at him. He couldn't resist, so ten minutes later, they got their jackets and left. Cornelia decided to drive there, and Caleb would drive back. The silence was too awkward for Caleb so he asked her about the ring.

"So, I see you're wearing the ring I gave you." Cornelia looked at her hand briefly then turned her eyes back to the road.

"Oh yeah. Well it really is a gorgeous ring, and I couldn't just let you make me something so beautiful and never wear it…" Another awkward silence. "Thank you Caleb. I really do love it." She smiled at him and he smiled back. She turned on the radio, so they wouldn't have to endure any more awkward silences. When they reached the parking lot, they still had about 5 minutes left to wait.

"Oh I love this song!" Cornelia shouted. She started singing.

"Tell me that you're alright. Yeah everything is alright. Oh please tell me that you're alright. Yeah everything is alright." Caleb joined in.

"Give me a reason. To end this discussion. To break with tradition. To fold and divide." She smiled at him.

"I love this song."

"Me too." They sat there smiling at each other for a while, then realized that it was time for them to get the pizza.

"We'd better go…"

"Yeah." They got out of the car and walked inside. Even though it was chilly outside, Cornelia felt warm, and Caleb did too. They smiled all the way inside.

XxxXxxxXxxX

Ok so how was that?

Long I know

I worked on this ALL DAY! No joke hehe

I had fun

Anyway

Review please!

--Pusca


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: it's now 3 years later, and somebody is getting married, but whom?? And who is it too?? Read to find out! Also, all the W.I.T.C.H. girls and all of the boys live in the same apartment building, which is big and really nice. Here are who shares rooms:

Cornelia and Will

Irma and Taranee

Hay Lin and Elyon

Matt and Nigel and Eric ((they have a really big 3 bedroom apartment, because Matt and Nigel have money saved up from their band days))

Caleb and Martin

Josh and Brad ((Josh in Elyon's boyfriend and you'll find out who Brad is later P))

Yes, that's right; I'm bringing Elyon into the story now, because I can lol.

Ages:

Will/Cornelia/Matt/Nigel/Eric: 21

Hay Lin/Irma/Taranee/Elyon: 20

Caleb/Brad/Josh: 22

Ok I think that's all the new info that I need to give you all, so…

Enjoi!!

**Chapter 13**

WITH CONRELIA AND WILL

Cornelia laid in her bed, looking at the ceiling. She was thinking about what she was going to do today. Will hadn't woken up yet, of course. They had stayed up all night watching movies with their friends, like they did every Friday night. She let her mind wander to all of the events that had happened the past few years. She'd begun dating Caleb, she was dumped by Caleb, she met someone else, she broke up with him, she went to work at a camp, she'd met Caleb again, she'd felt some feelings for him, she began dating someone else, she got dumped by him, and she and Caleb had flirted and stuff over the years, but nothing serious. Why could she never get him off her mind? She grew frustrated again. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She groaned and stood up. When she opened the door she was greeted by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mornin' gorgeous. Feel like going out for breakfast?" She smiled.

"Good morning Brad." She greeted her boyfriend. "Breakfast sounds great. Let me get dressed though, because I'm not going out to eat in my pajamas." She walked back into her room and shut the door. Brad walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He knew it took her forever to get dressed, so he decided to make her a ham and cheese omelet, his specialty. Ten minutes later she walked out of her room and was greeted by the smell of bacon, eggs and toast.

"Since you took so long, I decided would could just have breakfast here. I made you an omelet, bacon and toast with strawberry jelly. All your favorites." She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." He grinned.

"No problem, there's even enough for Will, speaking of which… where is she?"

"Asleep, duh." She rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"I should have guessed." They sat down and began eating. They'd only taken one bite when Will came running in.

"I smell food!" She spotted the plate on the counter filled with food. "Is that for me?" Brad smiled and nodded. Will ran over to the plate and sat down next to them. They made small talk through out breakfast, until they were done.

"So, Cornelia, would you like to take a walk with me?" Brad asked her hopefully. "We can go to the park. The trees haven't lost all their leaves yet, and I know how much you love sitting in the park and watching the leaves fall this time of year." She smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure, let me go get my coat."

XxxXxxxXxxX

Brad and Cornelia walked hand and hand through the park and talked about random things, until they reached their favorite bench and sat down.

"Cornelia, we need to talk." Her heart dropped. 'Oh no… not those words…' She bit her lip.

"About what?" She asked hesitantly.

"Cornelia, I love you, and this past year has been the best year of my life, and I think it's time that we take our relationship to the next level." She gasped. 'Is he going to…?' Brad got off the bench and bent down on one knee. "Cornelia Hale, will you marry me?"

XxxXxxxXxxX

Uh oh! Cliffy!

I know I'm evil, but since it's taken me so long to update, the next chapter will follow this one within the day, so be prepared! Hehe

-Pusca-


	14. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

Cornelia's mouth dropped open. She blinked a few times and then threw her arms around Brad.

"Yes!" They fell over backwards and laughed. He slid the ring onto her finger. She looked at it and smiled. It was beautiful. It sat next to the ring Caleb had given her… 'Caleb… how's he going to react… how should I tell everyone.'

"When should we tell everyone?" He thought for a moment.

"Tonight. We'll have a little pizza party thing and invite everyone and watch movies and stuff, kinda like another Friday night." She nodded in agreement. He stood up and then helped her up. He grabbed her hand and they headed back home.

LATER THAT NIGHT ((LIKE 7:00-ISH))

There was a knock at the door and then Elyon, followed by Hay Lin and Eric.

"Hey Cornelia! Hey Will!" They all said as they walked through the door. Everybody else showed up a couple minutes later. They decided what movie to watch and made some popcorn. After the movie was over, Cornelia and Brad stood up, Brad putting his arm around her.

"You guys… there's uh… something we need to tell you…" Cornelia started.

"You're out of popcorn?" Irma said.

"Haha very funny Irma. No, we're… we're getting married." Silence. Then all of a sudden Elyon jumped up and hugged her best friend so tight that she thought she was going to die due to loss of oxygen.

"OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS!!!" They all shouted, jumping up to shake their hands or hug them. Something was wrong though, Cornelia could sense it. Somebody was missing. 'Caleb… where did he go? I know he was here a minute ago…' She sighed, knowing the news had probably hurt Caleb. She knew that he'd always be in love with her, but he had to learn to move on. She had… 'Haven't I…?' She felt so confused right now. She smiled again so nobody would notice the confused look on her face. Later after everybody except Brad, and Will of course, had left, Cornelia confronted Brad about the wedding.

"So umm… when should we have it?" She asked, sitting on the kitchen counter.

"How about the spring? I know you love spring, when the flowers are in blossom, like April maybe?"

"Yeah… Hey Brad… are you sure we're ready?" This question caught him off guard. He blinked at her a few times.

"When two people are in love, Cornelia, they're ready for anything… Are… Are you nervous? Is there somebody else?" Cornelia bit her lip.

"Well… it's Caleb… We have such a history… I don't know if he feels comfortable with my getting married… and I just want him to be there, because he's one of my best friends, but he still loves me… everyone can tell… I just feel bad… that's all…" He nodded wisely.

"Hmm… well maybe you should talk to him. Besides, even though he's one of your best friends, if you really want to get married, then you shouldn't let him stand in the way." She nodded slowly.

"You're right… yeah, I'll go talk to him. I'll be back in a little bit." She jumped off the counter, and began to walk toward the door, but he caught her wrist and spun her around into a kiss.

"Love ya, babe. Good luck." He let go of her. She smiled and blushed slightly.

"Love you too, thanks." She grabbed her coat and walked out the door. She decided the best way to talk to him would be going for a walk. She reached his room and knocked on the door. Martin opened the door.

"Hola Cornelia, what brings you here?" He stepped sideways to let her in.

"I need to talk to Caleb. Is he around?" She looked around.

"No he went for a walk about ten minutes ago."

"Do you know where he was headed?"

"Umm… Probably the park… he always goes there when he's thinking."

"Oh ok, thanks."

"No problem." She walked out the door, but Martin's voice stopped her. "Oh and Cornelia?" She turned around. "Congrats on getting engaged." He smiled at her warmly and she returned his smile.

"Thanks Martin. Maybe you and Irma will be next." She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows and watched Martin blush. She chuckled and waved at him as she walked toward the elevator.

XxxXxxxXxxX

Cornelia walked briskly through the park looking for Caleb and finally found him standing in front of an old tree. It wasn't just any tree though; it was the tree they had carved their initials in when they were younger and had first started dating. He was tracing the heart and their initials with his index finger and sighing. She walked over to him and stood behind him.

"Hey stranger." He turned around quickly to see the girl of his dreams standing behind him. He looked at the ground.

"I guess the news of the engagement came as a bit of a shock, huh…" She kicked at some leaves. He nodded slightly and looked up at her a little.

"I'm happy for you. I just wish…" He looked back down.

"You wish what?" She cocked her head at him.

"Never mind…" He mumbled. She walked closer to him and looked up at him, making him look at her pleading sapphire-blue eyes. He sighed.

"I just wish I had asked you first… I don't have a ring or anything, but it doesn't matter anymore, I know you love him and… I guess I just wish that I were in his shoes…" He looked away from her. Suddenly he felt something warm wrap around his neck. He looked down and saw she was hugging him. He hesitated at first, but then hugged her back. Little did they know, that they had been followed. Irma had followed Cornelia to the park when Martin had called her and had let it slip that that Cornelia was going to go talk to Caleb about the wedding. Irma was curious about what would happen between the two, so she followed Cornelia here and was now hiding behind a bush straining to hear them. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she gasped and whipped around to find Matt and Will looking down at her, confused.

"Irma, what are you-" Irma grabbed Will and covered her mouth.

"Shh! Be quiet or they'll see me!" She let go of Will.

"Irma it's not right to spy on people. Who are you spying on anyway?" Will whispered harshly.

"Cornelia and Caleb. They're hugging right now." Will gasped and sat down next to Irma and peeked through the bush.

"Move over!" She whispered. Irma smirked.

"Welcome to the dark side." Matt sat down too, but he didn't really care what was happening. Irma and Will sat, watching intently. Caleb broke their embrace and looked into Cornelia's eyes. 'Why does she have to be so god damn gorgeous…' All he wanted to do was to lean down and kiss her, but she was engaged and that would be a major mistake.

"Caleb… I would be really happy if you would come to my wedding… it would complete the day to make it the best day ever, because you're one of my best friends and it just wouldn't be right if you weren't there… so… please will you come?" He sighed and took a step backwards.

"For you, I'd do anything. You're one of my best friends too, and that's all we'll ever be. It's getting late, so I'd better head home. See ya later Cornelia." He gave her a small wave and walked away with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging. She sighed and looked down. 'Why does he still make me feel this way… maybe it's all in my head… yeah! That must be it! I guess I'm just not used to not feeling like that, so it's all in my head!' She turned on her heal and headed home. When she was out of sight, the three eavesdroppers in the bushes stood up and began walking home together, talking about what had just happened.

5 MONTHS LATER ((IT HAD BEEN EARLY NOVEMBER AND NOW IT'S APRIL))

"Cornelia open up! You're going to be late for your own wedding if you don't wake up now!" Elyon was banging on Cornelia's hotel room door. Cornelia groaned and sat up, exhausted from her bachelorette party the night before.

"All right all right! I'm up! Jeesh!" Cornelia rubbed her eyes, then walked over to the door to let Elyon in. She was surprised when she opened the door to find all five of her best friends in the hallway, looking very impatient. They all rushed in the room and began to push Cornelia to the bed babbling about who was going to do her hair, make up, help her get in her dress, etc.

"I think you should put your dress on so I can make a few more last minute adjustments." Hay Lin said. She had designed and sewn Cornelia's wedding dress and veil, though it had taken 4 and half months to do so, it had turned out perfectly.

"Can I please do your make up Cornelia? Please?" Elyon begged, batting her eyelashes sweetly.

"Oh then I get to do her hair!" Will said.

"Hey I wanted to do her hair!" Irma said.

"You guys can help me." Will said. She sighed.

"Fine." She pouted.

"What about you, Taranee?" They all looked at Taranee, who hadn't offered to help the prepare Cornelia.

"I was planning on going out to get her shoes, and then help out in the reception are and get everything all organized, make sure all of the flowers come in and stuff." They all rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Of course you would want to do that Taranee." Irma said chuckling. Taranee threw a hotel pillow at her playfully.

"Hey! Don't start a pillow fight in here guys! I just got the dress out and if you ruin it I swear I'll… do something!" Hay Lin said warningly. The only thing Hay Lin was ever serious about was her designs. They all laughed. Taranee left to go work on her things.

"Ok guys, make me a bride!" Cornelia stood up and let them all get to work, making her look like the perfect bride.

XxxXxxxXxxX

3 HOURS LATER

"Oh you guys I'm so nervous… I'm getting married in half an hour!" Cornelia said. She felt like biting her nails, but she'd just gotten a manicure, so that wouldn't be a very good idea.

"I'm gonna add the pictures I take to my photo album. I have a whole section for everyone, from when they were babies, to when they're old." Taranee said. "And this will be part of your section, "Cornelia's Wedding Day'." Cornelia smiled.

"Thanks. You know what I think I need right now?"

"A Margarita?" Irma said. They all laughed.

"No I think I just need to be alone." Cornelia smiled at them to let them know it was nothing personal. They all smiled back at her and left. 'My five maids of honor… my five best friends… I love them so much…' She sighed, turning to look out the window. She saw something on the desk and went over to look at it. It was Taranee's photo album. She sat down and opened it. She began flipping through it, seeing pictures of her friends when they were babies, toddlers, teenagers, young adults, pictures from shopping only a few days ago, pictures of them and their boyfriends through the years. She stopped when she saw the phrase 'Cornelia's first love' and saw a picture of her helping Caleb ice skate. She saw the way she looked at him and the way he looked back. She flipped a couple more pages and saw a picture of her and Caleb talking at one of their Friday night movie nights. She realized that they still looked at each other like that. She gasped. 'Is this really possible? It can't be! I'm getting married in…' She looked at the clock and let out a small scream. She had ten minutes to get to the church. She rushed out of her room and down to the lobby, where her friends were waiting anxiously for her. They ran outside and got into the limo. Once they were all seated, Will spoke up.

"Cornelia, Caleb came by and dropped this off for you. He said to give it to you before the wedding." Will handed Cornelia a small envelope. Cornelia looked at it for a moment and then ripped it open, wondering what it could be. It was a letter that read as follows:

_Dear Cornelia,_

_I'm sorry, but I've decided that I won't be able to attend your wedding, because I've just taken a job in London. That's not the only reason I can't be there though. I realized that I've always loved you and I always will. Nothing will change that, and to watch you commit yourself to another man would be more than I can bear. I'm sorry I couldn't come. I hope you have a wonderful life and that every day is filled with happiness._

_Love Always,_

_Caleb_

A single tear escaped Cornelia's eye, but she held the rest back, because she didn't want to walk into her own wedding looking like a zombie. She felt awful though because she wanted Caleb to be there so badly and for him to be leaving to go to a different country was almost more than she could handle.

"Come on Cornelia. It's time." Elyon was standing outside of the limo holding out her hand to Cornelia. Cornelia took it and they headed into the church.

XxxXxxxXxxX

Cornelia stood next to Brad at the altar, holding her bouquet of red and white roses close to her chest. 'Something isn't right here… I can feel it… but what is it…'

"If there is anyone objects to these two being married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. Nobody spoke. 'This… this isn't right… I'm not meant to be with Brad… It's Caleb I'm supposed to be with…' The other girls heard her thoughts and they all gasped, but they tried to hide their smiles, because they too believed that Caleb and Cornelia were soul mates. The priest opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Stop. This… this isn't right… I'm sorry Brad but… I can't do this…" Cornelia said turning to Brad, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry… I just… I can't marry you… I love you… but… I'm in love with someone else… and that's not fair to you, you're a great guy and you're going to make some girl very happy someday, but I can't be that girl…" Tears escaped her eyes and fell onto her flowers, making little black stains from her mascara and eyeliner. Brad sighed, but he didn't seem surprised.

"I thought so, you haven't smiled this entire time, and you've been lost in thought the whole time the priest has been talking… I know it's Caleb, but I was hoping I could maybe make you change your mind and make you love me, but I guess I couldn't. It's ok Cornelia. Go… Go find Caleb and tell him that you love him. I love you, but I don't want to force you to be in an uncomfortable relationship with me. Now go." He smiled at her sadly. She smiled back at him, relieved, and hugged him tightly. Everyone in the audience was gaping at them. Cornelia blushed.

"I hope I didn't embarrass you."

"Nah." He smiled at her and let her go. "Go get him, Cornelia." He gave her a little push and she ran down the steps and out the door. Irma made a step forward, as if to follow her, but Will held out her arm.

"This is one meeting they need to have alone."

XxxXxxxXxxX

CORNELIA IN A TAXI ON HER WAY TO CALEB'S APARTMENT

Cornelia pulled out her cell phone and tried calling Caleb again. She had already left him 7 messages telling him to call her back immediately. On her 9th try, she finally got him.

"Hello?"

"Caleb… finally." She sighed with relief.

"Where are you? Aren't you supposed to be at your wedding reception right now?" He said bitterly.

"No… I ran out… I'm not getting married." Caleb was shocked and didn't say anything for a minute.

"…What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I told Brad I couldn't marry him after I read your note." Caleb ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"So this is all my fault? Cornelia… I didn't want to keep you from getting married, I just wanted to tell you how I felt…"

"Caleb… I… Are you at home?"

"Yeah…" He sighed again. "Well if your not at the wedding then where are you?" He walked into his living room.

"Right behind you." He heard her voice say from behind him. He spun around, eyes wide.

"Corn…Cornelia…" She looked absolutely stunning; it made him speechless. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I left because I realized I love you." She whispered into his ear. He looked down at her surprised, but was even more surprised when he felt a pair of lips on his. He felt like he could fly. 'This is the best day of my life. He picked her up, careful to not break their kiss and spun her around. They were the two happiest people on Earth at that moment, and so were the 5 girls standing in the doorway watching them. ((Irma had forced them to all follow them.))

XxxXxxxXxxX

So how was it?

Should this chapter or the next one ((if I decide or have enough reviews to tell me)) be the last? Or… I could stop it here and then start a sequel where they all have kids or something… let me know what you think about this and stuff

((My personal favorite chapter to write))

-Pusca-


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Caleb woke up to the feeling of someone shifting their weight on his arm. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his left arm to see a sleeping Cornelia snuggled into him. He smiled to himself, remembering the night before, where she had confessed her love for him after leaving her groom at the altar and they had… well… you know. He watched her sleep until she stirred.

"You know it's weird how I can feel your eyes on me." Cornelia said, not opening her eyes. He chuckled as she snuggled into him more and put her hand on his bare chest. She finally slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him sleepily.

"Morning Sunshine. Have a good sleep?" He said to her, smiling. She smiled back at him and giggled. He knew that meant yes. "Me too." He brought his other hand to her face and began to stroke her cheek gently. She looked beautiful. She started tracing the lines of his muscles on his chest with her finger.

"I love you, Caleb Pennywhistle." She reached up and kissed him gently. He brought her closer to him to deepen the kiss. They broke apart and he whispered in her ear:

"I love you too, Cornelia Hale." He began to kiss her again, when they heard a knock on the door. Cornelia broke their kiss and got up.

"I'll get it…" She sighed. She put on some slippers and walked to the door. "It's Hay Lin and Elyon." She shouted to Caleb as she let them in.

"Great." Caleb reluctantly got up and walked into the living room. ((He's wearing pajama pants and Corny is wearing a short silky nightgown.)) Cornelia let Hay Lin and Elyon in, who were chattering about what had happened yesterday at the wedding and how Cornelia hadn't come home last night according to Will, except to put her wedding dress back and get some other clothes.

"So, what did you two do last night?" Hay Lin asked wiggling her eyebrows. Cornelia blushed a little, and Caleb just looked a bit agitated, which made Elyon giggled.

"Why so angry Caleb? Didn't you and Cornelia have fun last night?" Hay Lin giggled. Caleb blushed a little and grit his teeth. It was none of their business what he and Cornelia had done last night. Cornelia sighed.

"He's just angry because you guys ruined a moment." Cornelia walked into the kitchen, so she wouldn't have to listen to Hay Lin and Elyon try to muffle their uncontrollable giggling. Caleb cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Anyway, was there a reason you two came over this morning, other than to torment us?" Caleb asked.

"Oh yeah! We wanted to know if you guys wanted to go out for lunch." Elyon asked. "We couldn't get a hold of you by phone, but you were probably 'busy' so it's ok." Elyon winked at Cornelia, and Caleb just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Fine we'll go out to lunch if you guys stop bugging us about our relationship, ok?" Caleb said.

"Yay! Ok, see you guys at my place in an hour." Elyon said as her and Hay Lin ran out the door. Caleb walked over to close the door and locked it behind them. He looked over at Cornelia who was making coffee. The light from the window shone around her, making her look like an angel. He smiled and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mmm… that coffee smells really good." He put his chin on her shoulder as he watched her make their coffee and tightened his grip around her waist a little. She smiled and turned around so she was facing him.

"So do you. Are you wearing cologne?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was yesterday. Do you like it?" She nodded and kissed him. Suddenly, she heard a bubbling noise and turned around to see that the coffee was boiling. She could tell today was going to be a great day.

2 WEEKS LATER

Cornelia walked out of the bathroom and sat down on her bed. Will knocked on her door and walked in.

"Hey Cornelia. Are you ok? I heard you throw up earlier. Do you have the flu or something?" Cornelia nodded slightly.

"Yeah… I think I do… I'm a little tired, so I'm gonna go to sleep." Cornelia crawled up to the top of her bed and lay down, looking worried and confused.

"How bout I make you some hot chocolate later. You know chocolate cures everything." Will said, smiling. Cornelia nodded again. Will walked over and put a blanket on her. Then, she walked out of the room and shut the door. She called everyone to tell them that Cornelia wasn't feeling well, and that she wouldn't be accompanying them to the mall later. When she got a hold of Caleb, he offered to make her some soup, and Will agreed it would be a good idea.

Later that day, Caleb walked over to Cornelia's apartment with a steaming bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup. He let himself in since Will had gone to the mall with the others. He walked over to Cornelia's room and opened the door quietly.

"Cornelia I brought you some soup." He whispered. "Cornelia?" He walked in a flicked on the lights. Her bed was empty. Caleb set the bowl down and began looking for her, worried. "Cornelia! Where are you?" He began shouting. Cornelia heard her name being called by Caleb coming from her bedroom. She walked in to see Caleb looking out the window.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?" She wondered. He spun around to see her standing there, with something in her hand.

"Cornelia you shouldn't be up. I brought you some soup to make you feel better." He walked over to her and began to escort her back to her bed.

"Caleb…"

"You need to sleep if you're sick otherwise you won't get better." He sat her down and began to cover her with blankets.

"Caleb…"

"Shh… Save your energy. Here, have some soup." He went over to get the soup. When he turned around she was standing behind him.

"Caleb, stop." She held up the thing in her hand. "I'm not sick… I'm pregnant."

XxxXxxxXxxX

DUN DUN DUN!

Oo cliffy!

Sorry this was so short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway

It's not one of my better chapters, I know.

Review please!

-Pusca


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it has taken me sooooooooo long to update, and this chapter is going to be kind of short. I'm really really sorry and I hope that you all haven't given up on me.

**Chapter 16**

Caleb's eyes grew wide as he stared into Cornelia's. The soup began to slide out of his hand, but Cornelia reacted quickly, using her telepathy to stop the soup from falling and put it over on her desk. She took the tray from Caleb and sat down on the bed. He stayed where he was.

"Caleb... Please say something..." She looked down at her feet. After about a minute, he turned around and looked at her.

"How... How could this have happened??" He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"I...I don't know... We used protection... I'm just as surprised as you are..." She glanced at him. His eyes were wide and he was staring at a spot on the carpet intently. She sighed and took his hand in hers, causing him to jump and look at her. She looked just as scared and confused as he felt. He sighed and stroked her cheek.

"What are we going to do?" She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his hand against her cheek.

"What can we do? I can't just get rid of it. Think of it as a blessing." He took his hand away from her face and ran it through his hair.

"Cornelia... I don't know if I'm ready to raise a child. This is all happening to fast." She looked at him sadly as he said these words.

"Caleb... I'm not either, but we can make it work. You'll see... We have about nine months to prepare..." She said hopefully.

"I... I need to be alone with my thoughts... I'm going to go take a walk." He stood up, followed by her.

"I'll come with yo-"

"No!" He said it a little more harshly than he'd intended. She withdrew, turning away from him. He sighed. "I just need to be alone for a little bit. I promise I'll come back." She nodded. When he walked out the door, she almost felt like that was the last time she'd ever see him. She held back the tears that were stinging her eyes, threatening to overflow. She walked over to the couch and sat down. After a while, she decided to call Elyon and talk to her about it. She picked up the phone and dialed Elyon's number.

"Hello?" Elyon's voice said over the phone.

"Hey Elyon. It's Cornelia. Do you think you could come to my place for a little while?"

"Sure. What's wrong?" She sounded concered. Cornelia sighed.

"I'll tell you when you get here. It's important, so hurry." She hung up the phone without saying goodbye and waited for Elyon.

XxxXxxxXxxX

"Are you serious??" Cornelia had just finished telling Elyon everything that had happened that morning. She nodded as she got up to go make some tea. "Oh my god. What are you going to do Cornelia? Congrats by the way." Cornelia turned to her best friend, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know. I just don't know. I wish Caleb would come back, but... but... I'm afraid I'll never see him again!" She started sobbing and sank down to the floor. Elyon ran over to her and started comforting her.

"Shhh... it's ok Cornelia. He'll come back. I know he will. He loves you and you know it. It'll all be ok. You'll see." Elyon reached up to the counter and grabbed a box of Kleenex for Cornelia. She gratefully took the box and blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Elyon. You're a great friend." She smiled at Elyon weakly.

"No problem. I'll always be here for you." She hugged her best friend and stood up. "I have an idea. How about you go to his place and wait for him there. He'll probably go back there first to think." Cornelia nodded.

"Will you come with me to wait? You can leave when he gets there." Elyon agreed to go with her and they left.

AT CALEB'S APARTMENT

Cornelia was sitting cross-legged in the middle of Caleb's bed, hugging a pillow. She heard the sound of keys jingling and the door coming open. She looked over at Elyon, who was sitting in a chair reading a book. Elyon marked her page and stood up. She gave Cornelia a thumbs up and mouthed good luck as they heard a pair of footsteps getting closer. Cornelia took a deep breath as the door opened. Caleb walked into his room, not noticing Cornelia at first as he kicked off his shoes. When he turned around to throw his keys on the bed, he saw her sitting there looking scared to death. He also noticed Elyon who exited the room giving him a small smile on her way out and winked at Cornelia. He closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed. After a long pause, he finally spoke.

"Hey..."

"Hey..." She bit her lip nervously. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands. She wanted to reach out to him, but she knew that probably wasn't a good idea right now. She looked down and started pulling on a loose string on the pillow.

"How are you feeling?" His voice startled her, and she looked up to see he was looking at her.

"Fine..." She choked out. She felt the tears stinging her eyes as she looked away from him and back at the pillow. She felt the bed move and assumed he'd gotten up, but was surprised when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her toward him. She leaned onto his chest and began to cry. He stroked her hair gently and pulled her into his lap, shushing her and rocking her back and forth.

"It's ok, Cornelia. We'll get through this. We can do this." He felt her relax into him more as she began to calm down. "You're the only woman I'd want to be the mother of my child and I love you so much, Cornelia." She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling in the dim light in his room. He wiped her tears off her cheek and smiled.

"I love you too, Caleb." She snuggled into him and curled up in his lap as he held her.

"Cornelia... I love you... and I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Will you marry me?" Her head shot up as she looked into his Emerald eyes. She sat up and stared at him.

"Caleb... I... yes..." A smile began to grow on his face and he grinned from ear to ear as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they fell backwards.

XxxXxxxXxxX

so... how was it?? review and I swear I won't take as long to update next time. I'm super sorry and thank you everyone who didn't give up on me and reviewed!

-Pusca


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Sorry this one's kind of short. Enjoi!

* * *

Cornelia and Caleb had been on the phone all day telling everyone about their plans to get married. They didn't mention that Cornelia was pregnant, but they knew they'd have to get married before she started showing. Their plan was to go to Las Vegas and get married, and then later have a more formal wedding. They had already arrived in Las Vegas and were making the calls from their hotel room telling their closest family and friends to come to their wedding. Of course they asked questions, but they weren't answered.

"Finally. We're done." Cornelia fell back on to their bed as Caleb said his 'good byes' to his dad, the last person they had to call. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"I can't believe I'm getting married to you Cornelia. I can't wait until next week when we get to become a part of each other forever." She sat up and kissed him gently.

"Me neither. I love you so much, Caleb." She layed back down on her side, and he joined her, laying on his side facing her.

"So how are you feeling?" He reached up and brushed some hair out of her face. She smiled.

"Fine, but a little tired. And I'm craving some pasta... Do they have room service here?" He shrugged, not taking his eyes off her. 'God she's so beautiful. I can't wait for our wedding and this baby.' He leaned in and kissed her again.

"I'll go check." He got up and went over to the nightstand by their bed to see if they could order some pasta.

------------------

After they had ordered some food, they decided to go take a walk around the hotel.

"I'm not the gambling type but... do you want to go do the slot machines for a little while? We won't do them for too long though, 'cause I hear they can be addicting." He asked her. She laughed and agreed it'd be fun to try something new. As they were walking downstairs, hand-in-hand, they saw a familiar red-head.

"Will?? Hey Will!" Cornelia and Caleb ran over to her. She spun around quickly to see who was calling her.

"You're here already?" Caleb asked her. They had only just spoken to her 2 hours ago.

"Hey guys. I was actually already here..."

"What were you doing here? And why didn't you tell us?" Will looked down. Suddenly Matt came up behind her.

"Hey sweetie. Who're you talking to? Cornelia! Caleb! I didn't know you guys were in the same hotel as us! Did Will tell you?" Cornelia and Caleb exchanged confused looks. "Isn't it great! We go married!" Caleb's eyes got wide and Cornelia's mouth fell open.

"What?!" They both shouted in unision.

------------------

They were all back in Caleb and Cornelia's room talking about what they had just learned.

"Anyway, we just couldn't wait, and hearing that you two were going to get married inspired us. We haven't told anybody yet, and we want to keep it that way until after your wedding. We don't want to 'steal your thunder.'" Matt explained to them. They just sat their in silence looking back and forth between Will and Matt. The room was completely silent for a while, but then Will broke the silence

"There's something that's been nagging at me for a while now... Why did you guys decide to get married so suddenly and soon?" It was her turn to look back and forth at the two. Cornelia sighed and spoke up.

"Well... There's a complication... You see I'm... uhh... I'm pregnant... That's why I was getting sick every morning last week..." Will was gaping at her then jumped up and hugged her. "Congratulations!! I'm so happy for you guys!!" Matt smiled and congratulated them, but stayed seated. Will looked at her watch. "Oo... It's getting kind of late. We should probably get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow." They both waved as Matt stood up and headed out the door.

"We should probably head to bed too..." Cornelia yawned. Caleb nodded in agreement. They both put on their pajamas and crawled into bed. Cornelia snuggled up to Caleb as he wrapped his arm around her.

"How long do you think it will take before everyone finds out." Cornelia asked sleepily.

"Well, seeing as this is Will... I give it about two hours." Caleb replied. She giggled.

"You're too optimistic." He laughed and held her closer as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ok, I personally think this wasn't one of my better chapters, but hopefully the next one will be better.

Review please D and I'll update sooner ; )

-Pusca


	18. Chapter 18

I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update all of my stories, but I've been having terrible writers block and I honestly don't know where to go with this story at the moment, so this chapter is just going to be a short fluffy CxC chapter about how their trying to think of what they would name their baby and stuff. I hope you all like this and feel free to send me any ideas you may have cause I could really use some right now lol. Read on : ).

.::::::::::::!i!::::::::::::.

"What if it's a girl? Would you want a girl?" Cornelia asked Caleb quietly as she lay next to him on their hotel bed.

"You know I'm happy either way, just as long as we can be a family." He responded softly as he smiled sweetly at her, stroking her velvety hand with his thumb. She blushed from his loving look.

"Well… What would we name him or her?" She wondered, letting her eyes wander up his muscular arm and to his shimmering emerald eyes. He thought for a minute.

"Well, if it's a girl, how about something like Rose? I know how you love roses." He smiled at her again as he spoke quietly. She considered this.

"Rose is pretty, but I want something different. A bit more unique. What about Gigi?" Caleb scrunched his face up and shook his head.

"My dog's name was Gigi. I don't want to name our child after a dog." Cornelia giggled at his face.

"What? Why are you laughing?" He asked, sounding confused. She began to laugh a bit harder at his bewilderment.

"You, Caleb. You're just so silly." He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Uh huh… Sure… Anyway, what about Fae?" Cornelia didn't respond for a while. She traced the patterns on the blanket they were laying on.

"Fae… Fae…" She tried it out and liked the way it rolled out of her mouth. "I like Fae. Now what if it's a boy?" Caleb tapped his chin and rolled onto his back.

"Hmm… What about Buck?" She slapped him playfully on the chest.

"No way! It's too… no. It's just not right." As she retracted her hand from his chest, he grabbed onto it and pulled her down on top of him.

"Well then you think of something Miss Smarty Pants." She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him, though she couldn't see his face as well from this angle.

"Well, I've always liked the name Alexander." She piped up as she made little circles around where his heart was with her finger. He closed his eyes, enjoying her soft touch and thought for a moment.

"It's nice, but let's think of more just to be sure we're not missing something perfect." He responded, bringing his hand up to stroke her hair. She snuggled up so her head was resting under his chin.

"If you insist." She closed her eyes as she tried to think of something. He watched her quietly and thought to himself about how much he loved her.

"I can't wait to marry you and start a family with you Cornelia Hale." She smiled shyly as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I love you." She said kissing him lightly. He smiled and kissed her on the nose.

"I love you." He wrapped his arms around her and they both sat in a comfortable silence for a while before he spoke softly in her ear.

"What about Milo? I remember you once telling me how much you loved the name and I've grown rather fond of it." He felt her nod against his chin. She yawned sleepily.

"Me too. Let's go with that." They both smiled and shut their eyes, drifting into a calm, peaceful sleep, wrapped in each others arms. Both were thinking how right this felt and could feel the building excitement of their upcoming wedding.

.::::::::::::!i!::::::::::::.

So very short, I know, but I'm just having an awful time trying to remember where I wanted this to go! T-T Suggestions always welcome :), and let me know what you all thought of this short fluffy chapter. Review and suggest! Lol

.::Lily::.


	19. Chapter 19

Update? What?? Hahaha, yes, that's right! I'm updating! It's been almost a year and a half! First, I would like to say that I am deeply, sincerely, undeniably sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to update this. I have been so unbelievably busy, with the world's worst writer's block… But I felt like writing today because I have an awful cold and nothing better to do hehe. Plus, I do feel terribly for making people wait SO long. I am very sorry for the wait and hope people are still interested! Before I start, I have a few things to say:

First off, keep in mind that I have had to go back and skim the last few chapters in an attempt to remember where this was going.

Secondly, my writing style might have changed a bit. In a good way, hopefully haha.

Thirdly, whatever my original plan was for this is gone, so I am now starting in a new direction that is hopefully just as good as my original plot.

Lastly, enjoiand review!! :]

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Just this computer and my thoughts. :]

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Caleb, I'm going out with the girls!" Cornelia shouted into the hotel room as she was walking out the door. She felt someone pull on the opposite side of the door as she tried to close it. Caleb poked his head out into the hallway and peered at her through his shaggy, brown locks inquisitively.

"Oh. What are you girls doing?" Cornelia smiled at him and pushed her way past him into their room. He shut the door behind her quietly and followed her to their little couch in their suite. He noticed as he sat down beside her that she had a small, secretive smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her and leaned back, resting his muscular arms on the back of the couch, exposing his bare, toned chest. She couldn't help blushing, even though she'd seen it a million times. He still made her melt inside.

"Well… I didn't want to say anything because I kind of wanted to be a surprise but… I'm going to buy some fabric with the girls so Hay Lin can make me a new wedding dress." Caleb's brows furrowed a bit, knocking more of his tangled hair into his face. She reached over and brushed them out of the front of his eyes. His heart still raced whenever she touched him.

"I thought we agreed that we were going to have a more formal wedding after the baby?" His expression softened as her cheeks reddened more. He reached over and gently pulled her to him so her head was resting on his shoulder. She automatically scooted closer and rested her hand on his bare chest, inhaling his natural scent.

"I know, but… I just really want this to be a day to remember, and… I want to marry you in my dream dress. At least the first time. Both times will be special, but I feel like this first time will be amazing because we will be committing ourselves to each other for the rest of our lives and I want to look perfect for the perfect day." She buried her head further into the crook of his neck, tracing small circles on his chest. An involuntary shiver traveled up his spine at her touch.

"Cornelia, you always look perfect." He smiled down at her. She returned his smile and reached up to kiss him. He stopped her with his finger, inches away from her face. Before she could protest he added, "But if that's what you want, then have fun. I can't wait to marry you, Cornelia Hale."

She grinned and squealed happily as she closed the distance between them, crashing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. They broke apart only a few seconds later, but as their eyes met, they each realized how much they truly loved each other. The smiles on both of their faces slowly faded as they slowly leaned in toward each other again, this time starting off with a slower, deeper kiss. Caleb let his hand travel from her lower back up to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss even more. She, in response, moved her hands slowly up his chest to wrap around the back of his neck, one hand buried in his hair. Slowly, Cornelia leaned backward on the couch until he was lying on top of her. He removed his lips from hers and trailed small kisses up her jaw to her ear, planting more kisses all around it. She let out a content sigh and she tangled her fingers deeper into his hair. Caleb let his hands explore the body of the woman he loved as his lips moved to the back of her neck. Cornelia turned her face toward his and coaxed his lips back up to hers. They both felt a wave over utter happiness cover them both from head to toe. Without realizing it, Cornelia rolled them onto the floor, but neither stopped their exciting exploration of each other. She was now on top and took the opportunity to trail kisses down his chest. He closed his eyes and held her closer as she continued her journey down his torso. She stopped an inch or two above his belly button and peeked up at him. He opened one eye and raised his eyebrow questioningly. She giggled and brought her face back up to him his, planting one more deep kiss on his lips.

"Caleb, I hate to cut this short, but I have to go. If we don't stop now, I'll be late." She smiled sweetly at him. He sat up with her still sitting on him and crossed his arms, almost as if pouting.

"So?" He looked at her through his bangs with his emerald green eyes, dark and seductive. She closed her eyes to avoid looking at them for too long, knowing that if she did then she would never be able to resist. Caleb sighed in defeat, knowing that this was not a battle he was going to win. She laughed as she opened her eyes and stood up.

"Thank you for understanding, Caleb. If you want, you can look at it this way: You have something to look forward to when I get back." She said the last part quietly and suggestively, adding a wink to seal the deal. He smiled back, just as seductively as he stood up and walked over to her, stopping only inches away. She gasped, bringing her sea blue eyes up to search his mossy green ones. It was still so surprising to her that no he could still make her heart pound like a drum with something as simple as mere proximity. It intrigued and excited her. Caleb let a crooked smile slowly spread across his face as he leaned down and uttered in a low, amatory voice, "Can't wait." She almost felt like her legs were going to give out from under her as he straightened himself and walked back into the bedroom, letting his fingers trail over her still slim stomach, smirking. Suddenly, her cell phone started to vibrate as she heard the faint sound of her "Digital Love" ringtone emanating from her coat pocket. She quickly dug it out and opened it to hear five girls shouting, "Where are you??"

"I'm on my way! Sorry. Be there in a few." She snapped her phone shut and rushed out the door, ignoring the temptation to look toward the bedroom in hopes of seeing a glance of shirtless Caleb before departing.

* * *

"Jeesh, Corny! What took you so long?" Irma taunted her as she arrived at the fabric store they'd agreed to meet at. A breathless Cornelia smiled apologetically and replied, "Sorry. I had to tell Caleb." She didn't add the part about their little "encounter" that had delayed her. Naturally, she always told her best friends everything, but this was her special moment that she wanted, at this point, to keep to herself.

"Ok, we've already wasted enough time talking! Let's shop!" Hay Lin commanded them. "Here's the plan: Find at least three different fabrics that you think look good together. Each person needs to have selected a base fabric, a sheer covering fabric, and then an accent fabric. Out of all of these Cornelia will pick her three favorites and we'll narrow it down from there. Let's meet back here at the front counter in fifteen minutes. Any questions?" Hay Lin only got this serious when it came to designing and creating clothing. Everybody shook their heads, afraid of what might happen if they did utter a single questioning word. "Good. Now let's get to it!" They all scurried to different parts of the store in search of the perfect fabrics.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the five girls regrouped at the front of the store where they had agreed to meet Cornelia, who was not picking out her own fabric. She wanted her best friends to have a large part of the creation of her dress. Hay Lin inspected all of their choices, critiquing each one that she felt wasn't quite right. If she didn't like it, she sent them back to try again. After another ten minutes flew by doing this, they all finally had what Hay Lin thought to be perfect matching fabrics.

"Ok, girls. Let's see all of your final choices. Will, you're first." Hay Lin helped Will lay out the three fabrics she had chosen on the counter for Cornelia to see.

"Well, I thought that going with the traditional white color would be nice, so for the base I chose this silky snow white color. Then to cover that, I found this really pretty, see-through, greenish, sparkly cover that could be used for the veil or maybe a shawl or to cover the skirt of the dress or something. Lastly, there was this really pretty, light green lace that could line parts of the dress, maybe?" Will smiled sheepishly at Hay Lin and Cornelia. Hay Lin had a pensive look on her face, while Cornelia just smiled and nodded. After going through everyone's fabrics, they had finally narrowed it down to three. Cornelia had picked the fabrics chosen by Hay Lin, Elyon, and Taranee.

"Wow… This is going to be really tough you guys… Don't hate me for this, but I have an idea… Maybe we could buy all of them and see what they would look like with the design?" Cornelia suggested quietly. Hay Lin thought about it for a minute, then agreed. They purchased the three groups and headed back to the suite Hay Lin had been staying in. When they arrived, the excitable air guardian rushed into her room to grab her different designs.

"Cornelia, I have four different designs that I thought you might like. Here they are." She handed the designs over to Cornelia to look at. (AN: I don't know how to describe each dress, but I have links on my profile page for those of you who want to see what each one looks like :] !) Cornelia studied each drawing carefully several times before coming to a decision.

"First of all, Hay Lin, I just want you to know that your designs are absolutely beautiful, but I've made my decision." They all held their breath in anticipation. Cornelia took a deep breath and flipped to the third page that showed a beautiful, floor-length, strapless gown with a ruffled skirt and a different colored piece fabric lining underneath the bosom. They all smiled at Cornelia, knowing that she had found the dress of her dreams. "Also, I think Taranee's fabric choices would look best with this. The flowing, pure-white base that she chose would look perfect underneath the sheer, white cover she picked. Plus, the silky silver fabric she chose can be the part under the bosom of the dress. I can see it now… It's beautiful…" Cornelia stared at the picture, smiling to herself as she imagined walking down the aisle in a Las Vegas chapel in this gorgeous dress that her closest friends made for her. She imagined the look on her true loves face as he saw her gliding gracefully toward him, giving him the absolute assurance that she was his, and his alone, forever. Always.

* * *

Cornelia arrived to a quiet, dark hotel room around 11:30 that night. She sighed, assuming that Caleb must have gone to bed. As she stood in their little mini kitchen, she thought about her upcoming wedding day. She almost wished that this could be their formal wedding, but she knew that there would be a lot of questioning as to why it was happening on such short notice, and she didn't feel like dealing with that. Just their close family and friends were enough for now. She stretched her arms above her head as she yawned, drained from the busy day of planning and sewing. They had already started on her dress, seeing as her wedding was mere days away, and she still needed to get shoes, jewelry, a bouquet and everything else. Elyon had formulated a plan to do all of this tomorrow.

After eating some of the left-over food she found in the mini-refrigerator and brushing her teeth, Cornelia wandered over toward the bedroom. She slowly opened the large sliding doors and snaked inside, closing the doors just as silently. The lights from outside peeked carelessly through a small crack in the curtains, leaving a sliver of light on the bed where Cornelia could make out a still shirtless, partially blanketed Caleb sleeping away. After discarding her shoes, jeans, and jacket, she was left clad in an old t-shirt and panties as she quietly tiptoed over to the bed. As she was carefully moving the covers to get into bed, disappointed that she and Caleb would not get to continue from where they left off that afternoon, a hand caught hers, making her jump. She looked over at Caleb to see the slight sparkle of his eyes in the darkness. He grinned at her and pulled her gently onto the bed as he rolled on to his side so she was sitting in front of him on her knees, and he moved his head to rest on her lap. She pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled down at him.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." He responded groggily, his voice deep and husky.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" She asked thoughtfully, running the back of her fingers over the slight stubble on his cheek. He leaned into her touch and let his eyes shut slowly.

"Not at all. I was just resting my eyes." She laughed at his response as she continued stroking his face. After a minute or two of comfortable silence, he grabbed the hand that she had been stroking his face with and kissed it sweetly.

"So… Where were we?" Without waiting for a response he sat up and pulled her over to him. Giggling, she placed her free hand on the back of his head and gently eased him toward her. Their lips met, sharing a slow, sweet, gentle kiss. For a moment they broke apart and just let their foreheads rest against each other.

"I love you, Caleb." Cornelia whispered delicately with a small smile, just for him.

"I love you, Cornelia." Caleb replied just as delicately, kissing the tip of her nose. She let out a happy sigh before bringing her hands up to his face and pulling him to her. Their kiss started off slow, growing more and more passionate and deep after each passing second. Caleb raised himself to his knees, bringing her up with him and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her closer to him. She pressed herself against him, letting her hands travel from his head, down his chest, and to the waist of his boxers. Knowing what she was trying to do, he lowered them down so they were both laying down and pulled her on top of him. Their lips parted for a brief moment so they could each have a chance to breathe. For a moment, they gazed at each other in the darkness, knowing that they were meant to be together, forever. Always. Then their lips crashed together and they showed each just how much they loved one another.

* * *

So… How was that? I'm really hoping to update this story more and maybe finish it sometime… Haha. I just don't know where to stop! :P Well, I hope that was a good chapter. Reviews appreciated and LOVED. :] Suggestions welcome! :] Hope you all enjoyed!

.::Lily::.


End file.
